Another Chance
by Mechhasylum
Summary: Set five years after the end of I'll Be There For You, Rachel is back in Lima, OH for the first time since she moved to New York. Puck returns after a stint in Texas and finds that Rachel has changed a lot since the last time he laid eyes on her. ON HIATUS AS OF JUNE 2012
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the plot of the show. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

**Warnings: Some mentions of death. A later chapter will hold a scene that may be graphic. Strong language will occur frequently. **

**Summary: Set five years after the end of I'll Be There For You, Rachel is back in Lima, OH for the first time since she moved to New York. Puck returns after a stint in Texas and finds that Rachel has changed a lot since the last time he laid eyes on her.

* * *

**

This is the sequel to I'll Be There for You. I strongly recommend that you read that before you read this.

Bold paragraphs are memories. Regular font is current time in the story, five years after the end of I'll Be There for You.

* * *

**What am I going to do? **_**She asked herself while pacing the bathroom. Her stomach was churning violently, like waves against rocks as the reality of her situation hit over and over. Her mind was screaming at her with a loud force that made her cringe.**_

"_**Baby girl?" Alexander called from the other side of the white door. "What did the test say?" He asked cautiously. Rachel had never lied to her dad before and when she realized that she was late, she didn't think it would be smart to start. So, she told him that she'd been sexually active since December. He was**_** not**_** happy about that, but he still drove to a store out of town to buy her a few tests. She took a deep breath, hoping that it would calm the incessant churning in her gut, but it was no use. She wasn't going to feel any better about this so she just opened the door to look at him.**_

"_**Two lines." She said in a small voice. Alexander wasn't stupid, he knew that two lines meant positive, and that meant that maybe Rachel wasn't as smart as he first thought.**_

"_**Are you okay?" He asked, because it was the proper thing to say in this situation.**_

"_**Yeah. Fine." She nodded her head. She felt like that pregnant teenager from that one movie, only she was missing her white knight. No one was going to be there to help this damsel.**_

"_**What are you going to do? You and Noah have split up. That's assuming that it is his." He said in an accusatory stern tone. Rachel glared at her father.**_

"_**Of course the baby is his! He is the only person I've been with." Rachel couldn't believe that her father would suggest that she had been sleeping around. It wasn't like her. Then again, neither was the current predicament in which she found herself.**_

"_**How do you think he'll react?"**_

"_**I'm not going to tell him." She decided.**_

"_**You don't think he has a right to know that he is going to have a child?" Alexander found himself looking at his daughter with pure shock.**_

"_**We only have four months until graduation. He got a football scholarship to Texas, and he worked hard for it. Besides, he isn't exactly the type of guy to stick around, and I don't want him to resent me for taking away his dreams."  
"What about your dreams, Rachel?" She looked down at the little test in her hand. **_

"_**I guess this means I'll have to find a new dream."**_

_** For the next two weeks, Rachel walked the halls slowly, so unsure of so many things. She wasn't aware of the time, but she was pretty sure that she hadn't attended half of her classes. Her thoughts were scattered and incoherent.**_

"_**Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Rachel looked up at the girl that used to despise her and saw genuine concern where hate once made its home. "Seriously, what's wrong?" Rachel still didn't answer, she just stared blankly. "I can go get Finn." **_**That**_** got her out of her lethargic state.**_

"_**No!" Rachel nearly yelled. Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "I'm just having a bad day, that's all." She said as she attempted a weak smile.**_

"_**We may not be the best of friends, but I can tell when you're lying." Quinn stated. "Just tell me what's going on." Rachel closed her eyes and exhaled.**_

_**She led Quinn into the first bathroom she could find. Before she spoke, she checked all the stalls tl make sure that they were alone.**_

"_**I'm with child." She said with her face away from Quinn.**_

"_**What?" Rachel spun around.**_

"_**I'm pregnant." She whispered.**_

"_**Oh sweetie." Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. "Is that why you are so upset?"**_

"_**Kind of. I'm mostly upset because Puck and I are no longer on friendly terms with one another." Quinn's expression fell.**_

"_**Oh my god. Did you tell him?" Rachel shook her head.**_

"_**Look at who he is. He is going to Texas to be someone. Besides, he moved on fast enough for me to know that he wouldn't want this anyway." Rachel was reluctant to admit that truth. She knew in her heart that Puck would resent her if she shared this with him. He wasn't his father, he would be there for his child, but he would never look at her the same way.**_

"_**Okay." Quinn nodded sympathetically. "I won't say a word. But can we tell your best friend. You know that he would do anything to keep you from getting hurt. Plus, Finn doesn't share much with Puck anymore." Rachel nodded. Quinn made an important, albeit unspoken, point. Rachel was going to need her best friend to be there for her.**_

"_**I guess Finn can know."**_

_**Quinn set out on a mission to find Finn, while Rachel braced her hands on one of the cold hard porcelain sinks and stared at her reflection. She looked like death warmed over. Under her eyes hung dark circles that closely resembled the bruises that she had gotten from her broken nose, only these were obviously not as dark. Her eyes were blurry and bloodshot from the residual tears.**_

_**She heard the door begin to open and realized that she wouldn't be able to dry the tears already shed before the person got completely inside. She hoped that it was Quinn returning with Finn but when she looked at the door through the mirror, she unfortunately found Santana Lopez.**_

"_**Berry, you look like shit." Santana acknowledged as she made her way to one of the other sinks. "I hope you aren't like this because of Puck." She continued as she went about touching up her makeup and hair. Rachel nearly growled at the Cheerio.**_

"_**Not everything has to do with your boyfriend." Rachel spat. She knew her tone was venomous but she was fighting the urge to verbally rip the superficial girl in front of her apart. **_**Was it too early to blame these feelings on hormones?**

"_**Look, I'd say I'm sorry about what happened, but I'm not. It's painfully obviously that he just wasn't satisfied."**_

"_**Bitch." Rachel sneered before she pushed her way back into the hallway. Immediately after exiting the room, she collided into a figure. She looked up to apologize, but the words died on her tongue when she saw Noah Puckerman. "The day just gets better and better, doesn't it?" She figured he was on his way to '**_**see**_**' Santana.**_

"_**Rach," He said softly, his hand almost reaching out to touch her. "are you okay? Have you been crying?" She opened her mouth to reply but simply looked at him with eyes narrowed.**_

"_**Rachel, let's go." Finn said from behind her. Rachel couldn't see, but Finn was glaring at the guy that used to be his friend. He took Quinn's hand and put his arm around Rachel and steered them both away from the jock.**_

_**They were sitting on a bench near the parking lot. Rachel was shivering; she wasn't sure if it was because of the cold February air or because she was shaken up by the run in she had with two people she just didn't want to be around.**_

" _**Now, tell me what the hell is going on." Finn demanded in the nicest tone he could.**_

"_**I'm pregnant." Rachel said. No use beating around the truth. She really should have because Finn turned red.**_

"_**I'm going to kill that bastard." He growled.

* * *

**_

Rachel turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. She hated flashing back to those first few weeks of her pregnancy. It hurt her to remember.

Upon looking at her reflection, she realized how much she had changed over the last five years. She carried herself with more confidence, real confidence, not the kind she faked in high school. Her hair was cut into a practical above the shoulder bob. The only thing that hadn't changed was the dark circles that framed the underside of her eyes, though those had only recently returned.

She took a deep breath and exited the bathroom.

"Analeigh, are you about ready to go?" Rachel called through the hotel room. She didn't get a verbal reply, but the running stomp of tiny feet told Rachel that her daughter was going to be in the room in about three seconds.

"Yup!" The little brunette announced as soon as she hopped into the room. Rachel stared down at the form of her five year old. She was bouncing with excitement. "Let's go see grandpas!"

* * *

**There ya go lovely readers! The first installment of the sequel.**

**It isn't much, but it's a start. Let me know what you think!  
**

**Review=love. And helps motivate me to write and post more for you lovely people.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the plot of the show. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
However, I_ do _own this story line.

* * *

**

_**Rachel drove to Bruno's, because she knew that there was someone there for her. Arthur. He always told her that he'd be her shoulder should she ever need one. It only just occurred to her that he probably knew that Puck was going to hurt her.**_

_**She breathed a sigh relief when she found that his red Volvo was parked outside the place like it normally was on Saturdays. He didn't have classes on the weekends, so he spent all his spare time at Bruno's.**_

_**She entered the building, expecting the place to be somewhat busy, or busy enough that Bruno wouldn't interrogate her. However, that wasn't the case. When Bruno saw her, he grinned and called over one of the other workers to take over what he had been doing. He then made his way over to her.**_

_"**Rachel, where have you been? I haven't seen you in months." He pulled her into a one armed hug and led her to a table.**_

_"**I know. I've been so busy with school and glee and everything."**_

_"**I heard about you and Puck." He said with a frown. "It's a damn shame. I thought he was a smart one." Bruno winked. Rachel blushed and looked down. "I gotta head back to the counter. God knows this place will fall apart if I leave Ben alone for too long. You call over if you need something." Rachel nodded. As soon as he had his back turned, she dropped her head and thanked God that he didn't make her talk about Puck.**_

_**Rachel looked around, trying to locate Arthur. She found him hanging out at the batting cages with several jocks that she knew from school. She searched the faces of the guys, but none of them were Puck. She got up for the chair, straightened her back, held her head up, and headed to where Arthur was.**_

_"**Arthur," She said loud enough for him to hear her over the noise. Arthur held up his finger to her and said something to the other jocks. They looked over at her and but didn't acknowledge her, just like they did at school.**_

_"**Hey Rachel, haven't seen you in a while." Arthur said as soon as he was close to her. He looked at her face and saw something no one else had. "Are you okay?" **_

_"**I'm fi-" She stopped. "No, I'm not." He smiled at her and held out his hand to her.**_

_"**Wanna talk about it?" She nodded, took his hand and let him lead her to a quiet area where no one else was. He motioned for her to sit on the couch. "Now, tell me what the bastard did." She let out a short laugh. For a long time she was quiet.**_

_"**He cheated on me." She said finally.**_

_"**He what?" Arthur asked, stunned.**_

_"**He cheated on me. With Santana."**_

_"**You've got to be kidding me." Arthur's face was hard with anger.**_

_"**That's not the worst part." She looked down at her stomach.**_

_"**You're," He paused to look around the room, finding no one, he still lowered his voice. "You're pregnant." Rachel nodded because she had no words. "Well, how did Puckerman take the news?" Rachel kept her eyes downcast. "Rach, you didn't tell him?"**_

_"**You don't understand. You don't go to McKinley anymore. He is with Santana again. He has been basically since the day we broke up." Arthur tensed at that. "And he is trying to make something of himself, you know? I don't want to keep that from him." Arthur's face softened. He didn't think it was right to keep this from Puck. Right now, Arthur was so angry at the other jock that he could spit nails, but he knew that Puck had a right to know that Rachel was pregnant with his kid.  
**_

_**"You don't think he'd make a good dad?" He asked.**_

_**"It's not that. I don't have any doubt that he would be a good father when the time is right for him. Right now isn't that time." She whispered. "I don't want this getting to him because he'd hate me for it. I don't want him to hate me." Tears trickled out of her eyes; she slammed them shut to prevent more from escaping.  
**_

_"**I don't necessarily agree with you." He said honestly, but figured it was best that he just let her do what she wanted. Rachel was the stubborn type and she got what she wanted. "Rach, does your dad know? I mean is he going to be there for you, cuz you can't do this by yourself."**_

_"**Yes, dad knows. He wasn't nearly as angry as I thought he'd be, but he is mad that I'm not going to tell Puck."**_

_"**Well, I think he is just worried about you being a single mother." He placed his hand on her shoulder.**_

_"**So am I." Rachel admitted. She was glad when the conversation ended there because Puck had just come into Bruno's.**_

"Mommy, don't be sad." Analeigh said, taking her mother's hand and snapping her out of yet another memory. Rachel smiled down at the girl whose eyes reminded her so much of Puck. Analeigh smiled back brightly. "While we wait for Grandpa Allen, can we go see Sammie and Uncle Finn and Auntie Quinn?"

"Of course we can." She looked up at her dad. "Give me a call when Allen gets home, and we'll be right over."

* * *

Rachel looked at the big play toy in the park and watched the animated face of her daughter. Ana was playing with her best friend, Samantha Hudson. Samantha was Finn and Quinn's daughter. Finn sat to her right laughing at something the two girls had done.

"This was a great idea." Finn said with a smile. His smile faded when he looked past Rachel and saw a guy playing with his dog.

"Finn, are you okay?" Rachel asked. Finn didn't get angry easily, he only did when he saw something that reminded him of… "Don't tell me…"

"Puckerman." Finn spat. Rachel turned and frowned.

"Rach, it's been five years." Quinn said from Rachel's left, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think it's time to let it go?"

"I have let it go, Q. I let it go when I had Ana. Besides, last you told me, he was still with Santana. Good for him." When Rachel moved to New York with Arthur, the only people she kept in contact with were Finn, Quinn, her father and step father, and Mr. Schue. The other people weren't exactly on a top priority after graduation. After all, she had a baby on the way.

"She has his eyes." Finn said.

"And his smile." Rachel added. "Regardless of how much she looks like him, I am over it." She insisted. "He may be here right now, but I'm leaving after the memorial." Rachel began to cry.

"We are all going to miss him, Rachel." Quinn moved the hand she had put on Rachel's shoulders in a comforting way.

"Arthur was a great guy. He loved you and he adored Ana." Finn whispered. Rachel nodded and composed herself.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Samantha yelled excitedly. "Auntie Rachel!" Puck's head snapped up in the direction of the children. "Ana is a monkey." Rachel smiled.

"Mommy, help!" Ana squeaked. "I wanna show Sammie something." Puck looked over at Rachel as she stood up and made her way over to the girls.

"Come here, monkey girl." Ana beamed, then did a flip off the bars. She landed softly in Rachel's arms.

Puck nearly tripped over Jake, his dog, when he realized that Rachel Berry was the little girl's mother. He watched as she twirled around a tiny girl that had her hair. He just couldn't believe that Rachel had a kid.

_Who the fuck did Rachel have a kid with?

* * *

_**I know that the chapters are kind of short. But I don't want to have more than one flash back per chapter.  
Please Review, because those let me know you want more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the plot of the show. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.

* * *

**

_**Four years ago, Puck was sent to New York to attend an event on behalf of his university's football program. He was exiting one of the hundred dinner things that week when he was stopped in his tracks. He swore to god that he was looking at Rachel Berry. But it couldn't be. Because the girl he thought was Rachel had a rock on her left hand (of course he looked) and a baby in her arms.  
See, Puck knew that Rachel had a ten year plan. He'd heard about it over and over and fucking over again in the time that they'd dated. That ten year plan **____**did not**__** include marriage or kids. He didn't understand why she wanted a long-term relationship with him, but didn't want anything that would last. He'd always just shrugged it off because he didn't even have a two week plan.**_

_**There was no way Rachel had a baby. Besides, if she'd had a kid, Puck would have learned from his hopeless gossip of a mother. Even if he'd been away from Lima, he would have known. Just because his mother made trips to Texas to see him didn't mean that he wouldn't know what was going on.**_

_**That night, in a foreign bed, he had dreams about Rachel. That wasn't unusual at all, he dreamt of her often. Though, he had never had a dream where he and Rachel had a kid together.**_

_**He woke up on the floor of the hotel room, tangled in his bed sheets.**_

Puck thought about that evening in New York, thought about how much it hurt now to see that she had a baby with some guy. Some guy that wasn't him. He found himself walking toward them. He had a clear view of Rachel, that is, until Finn stopped in front of him.

"Don't even think about it." Finn threatened.

"Well, well, if it isn't Finn Hudson." Puck replied condescendingly. "What brings you here?"

"Stay away from her, Puckerman."

"What makes you think I was going to go near her?" Puck asked innocently.

"Because, asshole, I know you." He paused. "Knew you."

"Rachel Berry has a kid." Puck said conversationally. "Never thought I'd see the day." Finn glared at Puck but thought to himself If only you knew, Puckerman.

"Yeah. Why are you here, Puck?"

"It's a public park man, or did you forget? Besides, it's near the house, and Jake hadn't been out today."

"I was told you haven't been back since you left?" Puck laughed.

"I haven't, but my mom just had another baby girl. I got here this morning." Finn almost sighed relief. If Puck had just gotten into town, he really had no idea what was going on, or why Rachel was here. It also meant that Puck was going to ask questions.

"I'll have to tell her congrats. Who'd she have a baby with?"

"His name is Brad. Major tool in my opinion, but Ma loves the guy." He shrugged. He looked around Finn to see Rachel helping the blonde girl do a flip. "So, you and Quinn have a little girl?"

"Samantha, but everyone just calls her Sammie. She kicked someone once for saying otherwise." Puck laughed. He thought that Sammie was going to be just like her mother. "Look, Puck, I don't want Rachel to get upset, so don't be an asshole."

"I wouldn't be an asshole, Hudson." Not to her. Not again. Puck thought.

"I'll see you around, tell your mom that I'll stop by later with Quinn and Sam."

When Finn returned to the girls, Rachel was sitting next to Quinn again. Both of them turned to glare at him once he sat down.

"What were you thinking Finn? You are going to open old scars." Quinn scolded.  
"He needs to know that he hurt her. That he fucked up. That he ruined her life."  
"Finn, he didn't ruin my life. He gave me something that I wouldn't give up for the world." Rachel said quietly.

They were stuck in uncomfortable silence for what felt like forever when Rachel's phone went off.

"Hello, dad."

"Allen is home." Alexander said, forgoing pleasantries altogether. "Now, bring me my grandbaby."

"Be there in twenty." She said, "Bye." She closed her phone. "Ana, we need to head back. Grandpa Allen is back." Ana gasped and jumped from the monkey bars.

"Bye Sammie! Bye Auntie Quinn! Bye Uncle Finn!" Ana grabbed Rachel's hand and tugged her to the rental car. Rachel just barely got to mumble her goodbyes. After she had gotten Ana situated in the back, she looked over at a familiar looking truck. _I can't believe he still has that thing._ She almost smiled at the thought when she realized who was in the driver's seat. _I guess Finn and Quinn were correct with their information. He is still with Santana._

She wasted no more time in watching her yesterday. She got in the car and drove to her dad's house.

Rachel was alone in her hotel room. She was alone because Finn and Quinn took Ana back to the park. Rachel told them that she wasn't feeling up to it. They assumed that she was completely grief stricken over Arthur, and while that was true, she was also shell shocked.

She had no idea that Puck would be back in town during her stay. If she was honest, she didn't even think that it was a possibility. Puck hated Lima, and he swore once he got out of there, he was never going back. _Yet another thing he lied about_. Rachel thought bitterly. She knew that it was unfair to be bitter. After all, Puck knew nothing of her life in the last five years.

She wasn't sure that he even knew she was married. She specifically asked Elina not to tell him. She was hurt at first, but understood the reason Rachel didn't want him to know. Rachel couldn't be sure if Santana would have felt the need to tell him. Probably not.

After seeing her at the park, it was obvious that Puck knew that she had a daughter. She also knew that he was shocked. She couldn't help but wonder what Puck would think if he found out that Rachel's little girl was _his_. She stuck by her decision not to tell him, because just by looking at his face, he wouldn't react well.

But what would he do if she ever told him the truth? Would he embrace it? Would he be there for Analeigh but hate her for keeping their daughter a secret? Rachel was sure it was the latter. She'd have chosen the latter if she would have ever been forced into that situation.

She started to rethink the life she had chosen. _Stop it, Rachel. You know, _YOU KNOW,_ that you chose correctly. You know that this was the best life for Ana._ But was it really? Analeigh was five years old, and had no father. She didn't know her father, and she had just lost her dad. Rachel flung herself backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

She dozed off after that, mind still buzzing from her heavy thoughts. She had a fitful night's sleep full of dreams featuring her late husband.

* * *

**I had wanted to update sooner, but it's been a crazy time.  
I also just got my first tattoo on my left forearm yesterday, and it is insanely hard to type at the moment.**

**Reviews=Love my dear readers, so please leave one.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really appreciate all the help Shelz gave me by sending questions and helping me out with some parts I found difficult.  
A/N 2: I'm sorry about the delay with my posting. My muse failed me for so long, and for a while there I didn't think I'd be able to continue. But here it is!  
A/N 3: Also, to those that did review, I love you all so much! Keep those coming!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the plot of the show. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.  
However, I_ do _own this story line.**  
**

* * *

**

_**After her conversation with Arthur at Bruno's, Rachel had begun to spend a large amount of her time there. Bruno had given her a job no questions asked. Rachel was just happy that Puck had stopped coming into Bruno's again.**_

_**Arthur also worked there, so she got to spend lots of time with him too. He was a great friend to her. Whenever she wanted something, or needed something, he would drop everything to get what it was she asked for. He was the kind of guy she wished she was having a baby with. If she was honest, and she was, she wished that Puck had never shown interest in her and that she'd met Arthur first.**_

_**It was a terrible thing to think about the father of her child, she knew, but it didn't stop the thoughts from crossing her mind.**_

_**She told Arthur as much, he hugged her and he whispered, **_**"I know."**

_**Whenever she thought she was about to drown, she knew that Arthur would be there.**_

_**The time she considered her options, keeping the baby or giving it up for adoption, Arthur sat in her room for three hours as she talked herself in circles. Then, she started thinking about what was going to happen come graduation. She'd be four months along and most likely showing. It worried her.**_

_**So many people were going to think she was a slut. They would all assume that she hooked up with a random stranger after she had the falling out with Puck, or they would think that Arthur was the father because they spent so much time together.**_

"_**What am I going to do when I have to wear that gown? I'm going to show, Arthur, and then everyone will know."**_

"_**I think I may have an idea to help you out." She looked hopeful and nodded for him to continue. "Well, if you are worried that the gown is going to make you show. We can fit the gown the day before and make it so you are happy with it."**_

"_**You'd do that for me?" She asked.  
"Of course I would." He said with a nod. She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. "I want you to know that I'm going to be here whenever you need me."**_

The memorial for Arthur Truman was emotional and it nearly tore Rachel apart. People gave her their condolences left and right as she stood in a stuffy room dressed in a black, stiff and starchy dress that she wished she didn't have to wear, but really had no choice. It was very uncomfortable.

She was trapped. Her face was hard, showing no facial expression. Her eyes told another story, they held such immense sadness, many people hugged her twice.

Today, she wanted nothing more than to disappear. She _really_ didn't want to be touched by these strangers, and she bet that Arthur hadn't even met half of them. She just couldn't get out of being at the memorial, as much as she wished she could, she wouldn't ruin his memory. Not for the sole purpose of her comfort. This day wasn't about her.

Arthur's death was so different from her daddy's. With Paul, they had Shiva, but Arthur wasn't Jewish. He wanted to be celebrated, and there everyone was mourning him because his mother didn't believe Rachel. Arthur had never wished sadness on anyone and had always boasted that his funeral would be the happiest, a simple celebration. And _this? _This was so far from what he wanted.

Rachel knew he should be celebrated. He was an amazing guy. He had been there for her from the beginning. He was a great friend to her and when people started to think he was her boyfriend, he didn't think it was necessary to correct them. They became a couple without words saying so, they just knew. It wasn't perfect, and he wasn't the guy she had seen helping her raise her child, but he was hers.

Arthur was special. And Rachel loved him for it.

After the funeral, _memorial, _whatever it was; Rachel and Ana made their way to the Hummel/Hudson residence to meet with Finn and Quinn before heading to the hotel. Rachel was thankful that she had left a set of clothes at the Hummel/Hudson house because she really needed to change.

When she finally stepped into the bathroom with her clothes she shed the black dress as quickly as she could. She would have sworn that she could smell death in the fabric, even if she knew it was ridiculous. They had a memorial; therefore, there wasn't a body. The funeral was held in New York, which Rachel couldn't bring herself to attend, it was too much. Knowing that, Rachel knew that the smell was only in her mind. She knew she needed to take a break from the day. Rachel had changed into a pair of old blue jeans and a silvery colored sweater.

"Rachel? Ana is really tired. I think I am going to put her down for a nap. That okay?" Finn spoke through the door after knocking. Rachel opened the door and walked around Finn. He followed her back to the living room while he finished talking. "Sam is going to take one too. She is about to crash from that sugar rush." Rachel nodded. She looked at her daughter, knowing that her entire world rested in the little hands of Analeigh. She went to the couch and sat down, her thoughts were completely blank. Ten minutes later, Finn tapped her on the shoulder and snapped her out of her stupor.

"Hey, they are sleeping. Quinn and I are going to rest a bit. Are you okay alone?" Finn looked into Rachel's eyes with a softness that showed compassion.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I think I might run downtown, get some coffee. If I'm not back before Ana wakes up, bring her to the coffee shop."  
"Sounds good. Love you Rach." Finn offered a small smile.

"Love you." Rachel didn't smile, but Finn didn't take offense. Rachel still radiated tension, and simply wasn't herself today.

Rachel walked downtown slowly, stopping when someone would speak to her. The questions were generic and monotonous, so she never had to think of an answer.

The coffee shop hadn't changed. It was still the cozy place she remembered from five years ago. The colors were still tones of brown and beige. There were only three windows, but the best light came from the fire place in the center of the building.

After Rachel ordered her coffee, she made her way to sit in an overstuffed chair near the fire. She sank into the chair and closed her eyes. She was so relaxed, for the first time since Arthur had died. The relaxation continued for at least a half hour until someone tapped her.

"Rachel Berry, what are you doing here?" Rachel looked at the face of her child's father.  
" Hello Noah." She replied, completely ignoring his question.

"Seriously Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. If you must know, I am mourning the loss of my husband." Puck looked shocked.

"You got married to Arthur, didn't you?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, though it is none of your business. Now why are you here?"  
" Mom had a baby. Another girl, her name is Carmiya."  
" I will have to go say congratulations. I haven't seen her in years."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sure I have no idea to what you are referring to." Rachel said dryly.

"I meant after losing Arthur."

"Look, Puck, I really don't want to talk about this. Especially to you." Puck frowned, but let it go.

"Mommmmmmmyyyyyy!" Rachel smiled at the voice of her daughter. She turned away from Puck to watch as Ana bounded over to her. "Auntie Quinn helped me with my nails! Aren't they prettyful?"  
" Yes, Ana, they are beautiful." Finn had just approached.  
"Puckerman." Finn said with a warning tone.  
"Hudson." Quinn hurried over to the tense group of three and took Ana's hand.

"Let's get some hot chocolate. Sam has been wanting some all day, do you?" She got a giggle of delight from the little girl. Quinn had succeeded in her plan to get Ana away before Puck got a good look at her.

"So, you're a mom? I thought so. I saw you at the park yesterday." Rachel smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah."  
"She is beautiful. What's her name?" He asked in wonder. He had always known that she would have beautiful children.  
"Analeigh Elina." Puck nodded. Rachel seemed relieved for a second. "I have to go." Rachel said suddenly. "Ana likes to share her hot chocolate with me." Rachel stood from her chair and moved to walk away from him. He gently grabbed her arm.

"How long are you in town for? Maybe we could hang out, catch up. We have five years to talk about."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Rachel said sadly.

"Rach," he started.

"Don't." Rachel insisted firmly. "Please just don't. I've got to get back to New York; there is just no time to catch up." She knew that an apology should go just after what she said, but it remained unspoken. Though, it seemed that Puck understood.

"No sweat, I get it. See ya." He said, dropping his hand to his side suddenly. Rachel walked away. When she looked back, Puck had already left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the plot of the show. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox  
A/N: Special thanks go to Christina2002 for giving me the review that inspired this chapter!  
Sorry to any of you who didn't get a reply from me. I do try to reply to all my reviews, but I have a feeling that I may have missed one or two.

* * *

**

**He had planned on apologizing to her. Apologizing for the whole 'loving her, cheating on her, then getting back with the ex he cheated on her with' thing. Honestly, he had. The problem with his plan was; she ignored his texts and phone calls, she was never alone, or he was with Santana (and that shit right there would just be rude.)**

**He was on the track, running like he did before he got together with Rachel. His mind was fully on charging around the asphalt circle around the school's football field, so when he heard her laugh he nearly broke his ankle. At first, he wanted to hit himself for stopping because he was most likely hearing things again. He kind of always heard her laugh randomly. This time was different. It was much clearer than usual. He knew that if he was hearing her on the track, there was really only one place that she could possibly be. 'Their' tree.**

**He walked around the bleachers and there she was. Her head was tilted back against the bark of the tree with her eyes closed. She looked at peace (which is nowhere near how she had looked for the past several weeks.) He noticed that she wasn't wearing a skirt, which completely threw him. Even depressed Rachel wore skirts.**

**He would have chosen this moment to approach her and apologize but she wasn't alone. **_**That**_** he didn't notice at first. Next to her, also leaning against the tree, was that fucking douchebag Finn and the Queen of heartless bitches Quinn (fuck you if you think he's bitter.) He knew that today was be one of the worst times to attempt anything. He wasn't about to do a pansy ass thing in front of them, even if he wanted to, **_**no fucking way**_**.**

**Finn and Quinn had both been doing everything that they possibly could to keep him from so much as making eye contact with Rachel. That was fucked. It wasn't like he planned the whole cheating thing. **_**Because it fucking wasn't.**_

**He was in love with her. If he could take that day back… he would in a heartbeat. He couldn't even remember what the hell had happened, why they had that stupid fight in the first place.**

**He legit ruined one of the best things he'd ever had. Rachel Berry was a dream. Or at least the girl of his.**

_**Damn it, Puckerman. Your thoughts make you sound like a pussy.**_** He thought to himself. He watched her for a minute. **

**He sighed, completely defeated. Even if he got the chance to apologize, she wasn't going to tell him that everything was okay. That it was just a mistake. That it was forgivable. Because in Rachel's eyes, and he knew how she thought, this sort of thing wasn't something that could be forgiven. Never would be. After thinking it over, he knew it was time to forget about forgiveness and just let her live her life. He felt like a coward, but he had to walk away.  
**

He's supposed to be finding Santana, who was supposed to be at the Dress Shoppe with Brittany. On his way down the street, he passed the Lima Bean, a coffee joint on Main (He's never understood the name of the place. Coffee beans and lima beans were so far from one another that it wasn't funny, but _whatever_) when he spots Rachel in his peripheral vision.

She was smack dab in the middle of the small room. She had her head tilted back against the head rest and her eyes were closed. He smiled slightly when he remembered seeing her in mostly the same position many years ago.  
Her posture said she was relaxed, but something told Puck that she wasn't even in the zip code of being relaxed.

He stood on the sidewalk, staring at her through the second window from the door, for several minutes. He thought back on what Finn had said to him at the park, but he quickly shrugged it off. He decided that after five years, talking to her wouldn't be the worst idea ever. Besides, how many times does someone get the opportunity to catch up with their first love after this many years without a word?  
Puck glanced three blocks up the street in the direction of the Dress Shoppe. _San can wait a while longer._ He swallowed, nervous now about his decision, then squared his shoulders and entered the building.

There she sat, Rachel Berry, and all Puck could do was stare at her like an idiot. He shook his head, and studied her features.

Now that he was closer to her, he could see just how tired she looked. There were heavy dark circles under her eyes, and she had obviously lost weight recently. He wondered what could have caused these things to happen to her.

Other than the lack of sleep and weight loss, Puck couldn't help but think that she was beautiful, just like he remembered. She now had short hair, a bob that hung just short of her shoulders. It wasn't the long hair that he loved, but it fit her somehow.

He started to feel like being a creeper was his job, so he lightly tapped her on the shoulder. He could see that it irritated her to be interrupted from her relaxation.

"Rachel Berry, what are you doing here?" He asked as soon as her eyes opened.  
"Hello Noah." She replied. He had always hated how she'd ignore certain questions he asked.

"Seriously Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. If you must know, I am mourning the loss of my husband." Puck swallowed thickly. Shock registering on his face.

"You got married to Arthur, didn't you?" he asked quietly, hoping against hope that Arthur wasn't the lucky one.

"Yes," Puck cursed inwardly. "though it is none of your business. Now why are you here?"  
" Mom had a baby. Another girl, her name is Carmiya."  
" I will have to go say congratulations. I haven't seen her in years."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sure I have no idea to what you are referring to." Rachel said dryly.

"I meant after losing Arthur." He wanted to roll his eyes at her. Her attitude had barely changed since high school.

"Look, Puck, I really don't want to talk about this. Especially to you." Puck frowned, wanting to press the subject, but figuring it best to just drop it.

"Mommmmmmmyyyyyy!" Puck noticed how Rachel's face lit up with a smile as a little girl's voice rang out through the room. Rachel turned from him to look at the little girl who had bounded her way over. "Auntie Quinn helped me with my nails! Aren't they prettyful?"  
" Yes, Ana, they are beautiful." Puck tensed when he saw Finn making his way over.  
"Puckerman." Finn said with a warning tone.  
"Hudson." Puck replied, not showing that the warning was heard. Puck wanted to laugh when Quinn hurried over to the tense group to take the little girl's hand.

"Let's get some hot chocolate. Sam has been wanting some all day, do you?" She got a giggle of delight from the little girl.

"So, you're a mom?" He asked, even though the answer was obvious. "I thought so. I saw you at the park yesterday." Rachel smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah."  
"She is beautiful. What's her name?" He asked in wonder. He had always known that she would have beautiful children.  
"Analeigh Elina." Puck nodded. "I have to go." Rachel said suddenly. "Ana likes to share her hot chocolate with me." Rachel stood from her chair and moved to walk away from him. He gently grabbed her arm. He couldn't miss an opportunity to maybe talk to her again.

"How long are you in town for? Maybe we could hang out, catch up. We have five years to talk about."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Rachel said sadly.

"Rach," he started.

"Don't." Rachel insisted firmly. "Please just don't. I've got to get back to New York; there is just no time to catch up." Puck caught the unspoken apology and chalked it up to Rachel having responsibilities. He understood that.

"No sweat, I get it. See ya." He said, dropping his hand to his side suddenly. As Rachel walked away, Puck suddenly remembered that he needed to meet with Santana before she had cow. He hurried from the building. He looked through a window just in time to see that she had turned back. He continued to the Dress Shoppe with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N 2: Who caught my subtle hint there in the 'current' part of the story? Any guesses?  
Thanks so much for reading! Please click the review button and let me know what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the plot of the show. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox**

**A/N: To the anon reviewer who noticed that Ana had two different middle names, thank you! I completely forgot that I had changed her name last minute. To clarify; Ana's middle name **_**is**_** Elina. Sorry for the confusion on my part.  
To arimarie828: I'm sorry about last chapter. It's not gonna happen again! Here is something new that I hope you love!  
To all the other reviewers: Thank you! I love you all!

* * *

**

**After a fight with Santana about Rachel, Puck decided that a game of pool (by himself, so he wasn't bothered) would help him clear his head. He recently went through hell coming to the conclusion that it was best to let Rachel go, and since then he had been admittedly pissed. Anything about Rachel, no matter how minor, turned him into what he remembers of his fathers' drunken tantrums. He really fucking hated that. He liked to think that the anger episodes weren't entirely his fault. It made him feel a little better.**

**Puck immediately drove to Bruno's. This might be his only chance to relax there since graduation was just around the corner, and that meant finals (which he was ready for.) Bruno's was his place. When he entered the building, he found Bruno at the counter.**

"**Puck," Bruno said quietly, his voice was considerably less friendly than it normally sounded. Bruno's eyes flickered around the room.**

"**What's going on, Bruno?" Puck asked, eyebrows knit together in confusion. Bruno had never acted like he was unwelcome, and Puck didn't get it at all.**

"**Your table isn't open." He said flatly. Puck turned to see who the hell had taken his table as their own. He'd rip those assholes a new one, he wasn't in the mood for this shit. He swallowed any words he was going to throw at the people at his table when he saw that it was Rachel with Fucking Arthur Truman. He was 'teaching' her how to play.**

**Puck saw red right then. Rachel didn't need to have Arthur teach her. Not when Puck did so himself. **_**That was **_**our**_** table. Our first actual date (the second half of it anyway) happened right where they were standing. Where **_**I**_** asked her out.**_** That's when it hit him.**_** She's trying to replace those memories.**_** He thought to himself.**

**That was what really got him. What other memories has she tried to get rid of? Losing her virginity? Puck nearly choked on the angry bile that rose as he thought of her 'replacing' their first time together, **_**her first time ever**_**, with a first time with some other dude. **_**Fuck!**_

**Pool wasn't going to cut it to calm him down now. He was gonna need a punching bag **_**and**_** a bench press. He turned from the sickening sight and stormed out. **

**He was getting really tired of leaving in an angry tornado.**

Puck stood outside the Dress Shoppe. He really hated places like this, but Santana lost her aggressive attitude whenever she was in these places. And, honestly, it was a _very_ welcome change if you asked Puck. But just because she changed _did not_ mean that he was going to put himself through another one of those two hour long 'I need to find the perfect dress for Brittany' sessions that Santana insisted on.

Fuck No.

So, instead, he just took his phone and sent a quick text to Santana.

To: Santana: I'm outside.

Seconds later, he got a reply.

From: Santana: B out soon ; ).

Puck knew that when Santana said 'soon' she really meant at least twenty minutes. That was fine with him. It just meant that he could listen in on some of the stuff he'd missed out on. Lord knows the ladies that exit the damn Dress Shoppe have got to be hopeless gossips. Just like his mother.

Three ladies left the place after a few minutes of Puck just standing there. At least one of them was Jewish. He slightly recognized her as one of the women that used to come over to his house to organize things for the Jewish Community Center. She had to know something good.

"Did you hear about that poor Rachel Berry? Her husband passed just recently." One lady, a blonde one said sadly.

"Yes, I was at his memorial earlier. She looked so sad and distant. Nearly broke my heart. And that lovely daughter of hers didn't say much." The brunette said.

"I'm surprised that Elina Puckerman didn't mention anything about his passing." The Jewish woman said. Puck stopped breathing so he could hear better, (or maybe it was because she mentioned his mother.) "She is the one who told all us ladies that Rachel Berry was pregnant and was soon to be wed. To a goy, of all people!" She said with a scandalous tone. "No offense ladies." She added quickly.

_What the hell?_ Puck asked himself. _Did I hear that right?__ Damn it!_ He pulled out his phone and sent another text.

To: Santana: San, something came up. C U L8er.

Puck slammed into his mothers house, and he was _fucking seething_. From what he heard, his mother was more than fucking aware that Rachel was married and that she'd been knocked up. And his mother failed to mention any of that to him.

"Ma!" Puck yelled from the living room, his voice boomed through the house. "Ma, get your ass out here!"

"You watch your mouth, Noah Puckerman." Elina said sternly as she emerged from the kitchen. "And keep your voice down. I just put Carmiya down for a nap. I **will not** have you waking her!" She hissed.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "So, I found out that Rachel Berry has been Rachel Truman for a while." Elina looked down at her shirt and tugged at the hem.

"I hadn't heard." She said, not looking up.

"Bullshit, Ma!" His voice raised in anger. She was _lying _to him. That shit wasn't cool.

"Noah," She scolded. "You will keep a civil tongue in your head when you speak to me _and_ keep your voice down. If you can't do either, you can leave."

"Fine, but you better tell me why I'm just now finding out that Rach was not only married, but has a kid. And why you knew and 'forgot'" He air quoted the word. "to tell me." He demanded.

Elina sighed in defeat. She had always known that sooner or later he would want to know. She had kind of hoped that he would learn a different way, but this was _her son_ she was dealing with. He always went to whatever source will talk.

"Sit down, Noah. It's a bit of a story." She motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. She sat to his right in a chair. She opened her mouth and began the story. "Just after you moved to Texas, the day after, Rachel showed up here…"

* * *

**Chapter 6!  
I hope this is better for some of you who were disappointed in last nights chapter.  
ps- Two updates within 24 hours. I love you guys!  
Please show the love too! By clicking the review button! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the plot of the show. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox**

**Hey lovely readers! I sincerely apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I've been a busy bee with the holidays this year, it's been quite hectic. But I have the next chapter almost edited, so it should be up soon after this. Hopefully. Special thanks to, ****Isisles5, who sent me a review on the 1st, and it kicked me into gear.**

**This chapter may be a bit confusing and scattered. I had this set up weird so there is a flash back in the beginning, then goes to current time, then back to the flashback, then current time, another flashback, and ends in current time. Whew, that was a lot to say. I hope it doesn't confuse you all, remember bold/italics is a flashback.  
**

**Also, this is not in any specific point of view, Elina and Rachel both have their own impressions and thoughts expressed.  
I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing! You are the only reason that I am able to continue writing.

* * *

**

_**To say Elina was surprised to see Rachel Berry on her front porch was an understatement of the highest form. Though, it was definitely a pleasant surprise. Elian was much more surprised at the bump that had taken over the tiny younger girl's stomach.**_

"_**Rachel, dear, hello!" Elina said with a bright smile.**_

"_**Good afternoon, Ms. Puckerman." Rachel responded shyly with a half smile. Her reply caused Elina to frown.**_

"_**It's still Elina, dear. You just missed Noah. He left yesterday."**_

"_**I'm actually her to see you." Rachel said quietly.**_

"_**Oh, well then, where are my manners? Come in!" Elina stepped aside to let Rachel come inside. "Have a seat. Would you like a drink?"**_

"_**No, thank you. I can't stay long." Rachel let out a breath and sat on the couch, leaning back slightly. "How have you been, Elina? I know it hasn't been that long, but it feels like I haven't seen you in ages."**_

"_**I know exactly what you mean! I've been busy, you know? Madyson wants to be in sports, soccer and such. Noah just left for college. It's been a bit hectic. How are you?"**_

"_**I'm pregnant." She said, a genuine smile gracing her features. The answer told Elina that Rachel was good. She nodded at the younger girl. "Speaking of pregnant." Rachel segued, "I need to speak to you about something." She glanced around the room**_**. Nothing has changed. **_**She thought to herself.**_** There is still picture of Noah and I, his arms around me, on the third shelf of the book case**_**. It almost made Rachel smile. Almost.**_

"_**Anything, sweetie." Rachel took a steadying breath. How in the world was she supposed to tell someone as sweet as Elina Puckerman something like this? Rachel decided to break the news slowly. One aspect at a time.**_

"_**Well, I am going to get married in a few short weeks, to Arthur Truman. And as I said, I'm pregnant. I'll be having a baby girl." Rachel opened her mouth but shut it instantly. One thing at a time. She reminded herself before she dropped the bomb on accident.**_

"_**That's wonderful, dear!" Elina said with a tight smile. "What is it that you needed to ask me?"**_

"_**I'd like for you to attend my wedding." Rachel stated, not bothering to put it in question form.**_

Puck's jaw dropped. With his mouth open, he decided that he should just say what he was thinking at that moment. Elina must had heard his intake of breath before the words began to flow.

"Do you want the story to end, Noah?" Elina asked.

"No." He assured. He wasn't about to have his mother end the story. No way in hell. He needed to know what was so important that made his mother keep Rachel's marriage and child from him. It didn't really concern him. Hell, he'd have been happy for her.

"Then do not interrupt. Be patient, it's almost finished." Puck pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated at his mother.

"Fine. Continue."

"_**Rachel, as I said, Noah has already left for school."**_

"_**I know. The invitation is for you and Madyson. For the two of you exclusively." Rachel clarified. "I guess my question to you is would you attend my wedding in New York." She took another steadying breath. "Without mentioning it to N- you son."**_

"You went to New York for her wedding?" He interrupted again. "Not just that, but you didn't tell him. The fuck, Ma?" Elina forgave him for the language that time, as she knew it was merited.

"I'm sorry, Noah."

"Are you?" He asked angrily. "Why couldn't I know? Why'd you go with it and keep it from me?"

"I don't know why you couldn't know, Noah. I didn't tell you because she asked, and did that thing that she does." He knew that thing. She changed the tone of her voice, and her face shows a mask of something he couldn't describe, but had made him give into things she wanted. He couldn't exactly hold it against his mother if that was actually the case, he couldn't resist that look either. "But think about it." She continued. "Just, go through a mental timeline." She urged her son.

"Why would I need to-" He began, but was cut off by the wail that was produced by the baby monitor.

"Just do it, Noah. I have to go." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said before excusing herself from the room.

After he left, as she held her youngest daughter, Elina thought over what she had just told her only son. She had cut the story short, leaving out an extremely important piece of information. It wasn't her secret to tell. She wasn't one to break a promise, even an unspoken one; she had always kept her word.

It killed her to keep something like this from him. Five years had passed, and she had kept it in the back of her mind. She had no reason to remember it until that very day because Rachel had never really come up in conversations when she visited her Noah in Texas. She used everything she had to block it out, to keep it to herself.

Thinking of the pain that ached in her chest for Noah, she reflected on that detail she so casually forgot to mention.

"_**I'm sure it can be arranged." Elina agreed. "Why must I keep this from Noah?"**_

"_**Um, did he mention why we broke up months ago?" Elina shook her head. "Well, the reason doesn't much matter. All that matters is that shortly after we broke up, minutes to be exact, I found out that I was pregnant." Elina's face went stony.**_

"_**Rachel Berry, are you telling me that you are pregnant with Noah's child, my grandchild?" Rachel stayed silent. "You want me to keep the fact that you are carrying his child from him? You're insane, girl." Rachel looked Elina in the eyes.  
"If you were to tell him, where would he be? I'll be in New York. He'll give up everything he has been working towards." Rachel explained logically, her voice somehow conveyed a desperation and haunting. Elina had heard of this from Noah.**_

"_**If he ever found out that I knew the entire time, he'd never forgive me."**_

"_**He would forgive you, Elina. You are his mother, and he cares for you deeply." Rachel continued in that desperate haunting tone. Elina could understand why Noah had never really been able to tell her no. "It's me that he will never forgive. You want to give him the chance to thrive, and we both know that he won't do that. He needs Texas. I'll write and stuff, just in case you decide to tell him." Rachel looked down at her hands, then back into Elina's eyes. "Can I have your word that you won't tell him? Unless you absolutely have to, you won't tell him?" Rachel pleaded. Elina nodded silently, not knowing exactly what she was supposed to say that this girl that had suddenly become the most taboo of subjects. "I'm so sorry that I have put you in this position. However, I am appreciative that you are willing to do this for me."**_

Elina let out a breath after the memory faded. She hoped that when Noah found out that he would understand. That he would forgive her for keeping Ana from him. Deep inside, she hoped he would find it in him to forgive Rachel as well.

* * *

**And thus ends chapter 7. As I have said, I am terribly sorry for the wait.  
The next chapter is already in the editing process.  
Unhappy with something that happened? Love it to pieces? Either way, let me know. Feedback is the life blood of every author.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the plot of the show. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox**

**I told you lovelies that this was so close to being posted! I normally wait until I have around 10 reviews from the last chapter to post, but I promised that this was going to be up a few days after the last chapter post.  
**

**In previous chapters, I have made it a point to run the flash backs in order so they coincided with the story line. However, because of the flow of the story, and what I planned for this chapter, this flashback occurred before the one in Chapter 7.

* * *

**

_**It was three weeks since Puck went to Bruno's and a little under 2 days until graduation. After seeing Rachel all cozy with Truman, Puck hadn't been able to concentrate. He nearly failed half of his final exams, bringing his G.P.A down to a 3.5. That wasn't bad. Hell, it was better than most people had expected, but it wasn't the 3.7 he had been pulling all year.**_

_**He wished he would have apologized to her. Sure, it wouldn't have fixed a dam thing between them, but he was sorry that it happened. And maybe then he would have felt differently about seeing Rachel with Truman (Puck now thought he was a tool.)**_

_**Puck braced himself for what their graduation was going to be like. He knew that Truman had long since graduated, but he'd be there. He'd be there to see Rachel, and that pissed Puck off.**_

_**Graduation. What every high school student anticipates all four years of high school, until the day it actually happens. That was Puck's train of thought as he waited to be escorted to the grad seating area. They were lining up alphabetically, and he saw Truman kiss Rachel's cheek gently before she went to take her place in the line. Puck felt a stab of regret in his stomach and a rush of anger? At who? Himself for ending the relationship? At Arthur Truman because he had the girl?**_

_**Was Puck even allowed to be angry at Truman? **_**Of course he was allowed! Truman broke the fucking bro code. (Did cheating void the code?) **_**Puck had never thought of that before. He'd never had a reason to. **_**Shit.**

_**He watched as she crossed one of the stages she was born to be on. Only Rachel Berry could walk with such grace and poise. He also noticed that she had a glow about her. One that he'd only seen on her in the last few months. He hoped it wasn't Truman that caused that glow.**_

_**After the ceremony, the graduating class (or at least a sizable chunk of the students) and their families were crowded on the football field taking pictures to freeze that moment in time forever. Most people went to their clubs, and of course Glee Club was one of the first that gathered together. Finn and Quinn had their arms around Rachel. Puck was on the other side with Artie as they both fake punched one another for old times' sake.**_

_**Rachel went to separate herself from the group. She gave long hugs to Finn and Quinn, the rest of the Glee clubbers got short tense hugs. She had given Puck and Santana the brush off, not looking at either of them to say goodbye. Puck wasn't exactly surprised at her actions, but there was a small part of him that had hoped she'd put of her 'brave face' and say goodbye to him. However, she didn't intend to look at him twice.**_

_**Without any hesitation, Rachel was surrounded by her dad, her dad's boyfriend Allen and Arthur. She posed with Arthur as her dad took too many excited pictures. Puck didn't like the way Arthur stood behind Rachel, his hands over hers, slightly resting on her stomach.**_

_**Puck hated himself a little for the spike of bitter jealousy that rose in him.**_

He was making his way downtown. His mind was lingering on the story he had demanded his mother tell him. Now, he wished that he didn't know that his mother and sister traveled all the way to fucking New York to watch his ex get married. What the fuck was with that? _And why the hell wasn't I allowed to know about that whole situation?_

Maybe it was because they hadn't been broken up that long. Rachel was not at all like he was. She didn't hook up with anyone the day she ended things between them (well not _the day_ but pretty dam close), and she wasn't one to parade around bragging about her conquest (sexual or otherwise). He was back with (in) Santana in no time. Even Puck could admit that his actions were completely fucked.

He couldn't really blame her. She probably thought he would invite San as his guest or something. He wouldn't have, but back then, he was well versed in the art of douchebaggery, and he exercised his knowledge as often as possible.

"Ana! Don't play in the road, sweetie." Rachel's melodic voice echoed through the street and yanked him from his thought process. Before he could look up, a tiny little body collided with his legs.

"Ooof!" the girl muffled into the right leg of his jeans.

"Careful, shorty." Puck said with a laugh.

"Ana, please watch where you're going." Rachel chided as she approached. Ana backed away from him, eyes downcast. "Apologize, please."

"Sorry sir. I wasn't looking where I was going." She spoke softly, eyes still trained down.

"No worries." Puck said with a simple shrug that the child didn't see.

"She was just excited. Her friend is waiting. I'm sorry, Puck." Ana's head snapped up.

"Puck?" She asked, not quite looking up at his face. "Like hockey?"

"Yup. Exactly like hockey." Ana finally looked up at him and he got his first real look at her. She was beautiful, nearly the spitting image of her mother. They had the same bronzed skin, chestnut hair, Jewish nose. The only thing that truly made their appearance happened to be their eyes. Rachel's were a chocolate brown that rivaled her hair color. Ana's on the other hand, were a stunningly bright hazel.

_Wait a fucking minute._

Rachel didn't like the way Puck was studying their daughter. If she didn't get Ana away from him… Ana seemed both intrigued and uncomfortable under his curious gaze.

"Yes, well, we must be going." She held out her left hand to Ana, who wordlessly took the offered hand. Both of them hurried off, leaving him behind. His mind was spinning. _How the hell does she have hazel eyes?_ It just doesn't make sense. _Rachel had brown eyes, Arthur had aqua colored ones. The entire Truman family had that same eye color, it was a dominate trait._

Unless, Arthur wasn't Ana's father. That meant that Rachel had a one night stand. Or… _Well fuck._

"_Think about it. Go through a mental timeline."_ A voice that sounded like his mother rang out in his mind.

"Oh my god."

* * *

**This was shorter than I wanted it to be, but I think I'm satisfied with it. I am nearly finished with Chapter 9, then it goes to the editing process. I'll try to get it posted soon.  
Love this? Unhappy with something I did? Let me know, I love hearing your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the plot of the show. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox**

**I know, I know, I know. I'm sorry this has taken so long. I really truly am. Two months is a really long time.  
I wanted to thank the lovely HappyCat13 for the suggestion the created the flashback in this chapter.  
Also, thanks to the anonymous reviewer I got a while back. It was great, and made my day. So win.  
Another win would be that this is the LONGEST chapter I've ever written. I'm so happy to share this much with you after the extremely prolonged wait.  
I also want to apologize for errors in this. I normally write chapters in my notebook and then type them up. This went into one notebook, then was rewritten in another notebook, typed up on my BlackBerry, and finally added to the word doc. The long process to my writing. **

**Anyways, on with chapter 9.**

**

* * *

**

He hurried to his motel room; his body shaking, cold as ice from the inside out. He wasn't looking forward to what he might encounter when he walked in.  
"San?" He called through the room. The only response he got was from Jake, who lifted his head and seemingly glared at his owner. Puck couldn't help but thank all things holy that Santana was still off with Brittany somewhere.  
He didn't need her to see his mood and have her throw all sorts of questions at him. He really didn't want to deal with that bullshit.  
_I might have a daughter. _He thought to himself as he sat on the bed next to Jake and gave the hound a loving scratch on the head. He might have a daughter. A five year old daughter. A five year old daughter with the girl he loved in high school. His heart began to beat impossibly faster. His body chilled further to the bone as a screaming sense of panic moved quickly through his veins.  
Maybe he was over reacting; maybe his mind had simply jumped to the most extreme conclusion. It wouldn't be the first time he had done that, and it definitely wouldn't be the last. But it wasn't so farfetched, was it, to think that Rachel had his kid?  
Puck wasn't sure what to think. So, as he let Jake out of the room to stretch his legs and do his business, he decided that he really had to figure out what the hell was going on.

The more he thought about it, the more he got it in his head that he was _not_ Ana's father. All he needed was for Rachel to reassure him and tell him for sure that he was crazy. So, he called up one of the few (many) people that despised him because of what had happened five years ago. He called Finn.  
"Hello?" Finn's voice questioned, most likely because he didn't recognize Puck's number. Puck had figured Finn had his number and would ignore the call. So, naturally, Puck assumed that he would have to call over and over until the taller of the two had gotten annoyed and finally answered. But, he was mostly relieved that Finn hadn't changed his number since junior year.  
"Hey, Hudson." Puck said cheerfully.  
"What the hell do you want, Puckerman?" Finn growled into the receiver  
"I need to talk to Rachel." Puck blurted, now wanting nothing more than for the conversation to just be over with.  
"How about you go screw yourself instead?" Finn retorted. "She isn't here."  
" Finn, I don't have time for this. It's important."  
" I can't give you her number or anything."  
" Hudson," Puck started impatiently.  
"But, I can tell you where she is staying." Cuz everyone around here could probably tell you."  
" Thanks." Puck grumbled in response.

Exactly 7 1/2 minutes later, Puck found himself in front of room 15 of the resident Lima Inn. He brought his fist up and knocked lightly.  
" N-Puck," Rachel greeted uncertainly, staring at him with confused eyes. "What are you doing here?"  
" Ana has hazel eyes. Jewish features." He whispered. Rachel let out a short breath.  
" Come in, Noah." She invited gently. He stepped over the threshold just enough for her to close the door behind him. Rachel looked nervously at the door to the bedroom portion of the room, where their daughter was sleeping.  
" Hazel eyes and Jewish features." Puck repeated. "How does she have hazel eyes when Truman's entire family had those piercing blue eyes." Rachel should have been prepared for this. She should have put together some sort of speech for when Puck finally came for answers.  
" Arthur wasn't Ana's father." Rachel told him in a tone that clearly said 'that much should be obvious.'  
" Oh, really? Who is then? Or do you not know? Was it someone, some jackass you had a one night stand with? Right after me, before Arthur?"  
" Noah!" Rachel huffed indignantly. "That isn't-"  
"You know what?" Puck cut her off. "I don't want to know who you were with. Who you whored yourself out for." He fumed, voice filled with venomous malice. Rachel's lip quivered.  
" It's you! Okay? You're Ana's father!" She whisper shouted, tears glistening in her beautiful brown orbs. Puck could only swallow thickly.  
" Ana is my daughter?" He asked himself out loud. That mean that he _was_ right earlier. "My mother knew, didn't she?" Rachel nodded numbly, answering both of his questions. "Fucking shit!" He yelled, causing Rachel to jump. He glared at her for a second before stomping angrily out of the room. She closed the door quietly behind him, hoping the outburst didn't wake her daughter. She pressed her forehead against the wood and closed her eyes.  
" Mommy?" Rachel turned to face her little girl. "Who was that?" Ana questioned as she rubbed at sleepy peepers.  
" Just someone that is very angry at me right now." Rachel assured her.  
" Okay. He had yucky language."  
" Yes, he did." Rachel agreed. "What do you say we get you back to bed?  
"'Kay. Will you sing to me again?" Ana looked up at her mother. Rachel smiled.  
"Of course, sweetie."

He decided it would be a good idea to walk around to clear his head, but the more he walked, the more the sky darkened. The darker it got, the more his anger boiled inside him. He questioned everything, but he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know the answers.  
Was nothing sacred anymore? The bond between mother and son obviously meant _squat_ to Elina Puckerman.  
As much as he loved his mother, he couldn't quite get rid of the hate that was centering around her face in his mind. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt and believe that she hadn't kept something this, this _monumental_ from him. He wanted to, but he wasn't that much of an idiot. He was going to have to confront her about it.  
Granted, he knew that he probably should have waited until he wasn't in a rage, but he _was_ a Puckerman.  
That mentality is what brought him to his childhood home for the second time that day.  
His mother was in the living room, holding his baby sister in her arms while rocking in her La-Z-Boy.  
"Ma, did you know? Did you know about Ana?" He asked harshly, not feeling the need to waste time beating around the bush to get answers.  
"I don't know what you mean." His mother replied, not taking her eyes off of little Carmiya.  
"Damn it! Give up the act, Ma. You knew I had a kid, and you didn't tell me!"  
"I had my reasons." She stated plainly.  
"What kind of reason would make it okay for you to do that? To keep something like this from your son?" His voice boomed, causing Carmiya to cry.  
"Noah, I told you earlier to keep your voice down. You will respect me, I am your mother."  
"You're a damn hypocrite, Ma."  
"Watch your tone, Noah." Elina warned.  
"Ever since Mady and I were kids, you went on and fucking on about honesty. Your practically preached it. Where the hell is your honesty?" He stared at her. "Huh, ma? What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"Noah Puckerman, you get out." He gaped at her.  
"What?"  
"Get out of my house. You can come back when you get hold of your anger. You better count yourself lucky that Brad isn't home right now." She said calmly.  
"Fuck this, fuck Brad and fuck you." He growled. Elina sighed and said nothing as he slammed the front door.  
She looked down at her youngest child, her gut clenched with a mixture of guilt and regret. She knew why she agreed with Rachel, but now she wished she hadn't.

The last time he had been in Ohio, he was only 18. This time around, he could buy his own booze. He didn't have to loiter around outside the 7/11 looking depressed until someone took pity on him. _Thank_ _fuck._  
He bought himself two 40s of Jack. He really couldn't handle being sober right now.  
He really didn't give a shit if he was breaking any laws. Public drunkenness was the least of his worries. So, he made his way to McKinley and sat underneath the tree he thought of as his and Rachel's. The tree he had carved their initials on because Rachel convinced him it was a great idea. The tree they were under when he kissed her (he liked to think it was their first kiss because they were both single. You could call him a pussy, he really didn't care.) No one was going to stop him.  
He didn't like to get drunk alone. Not because he needed a warm body to dive into (and he really hated that people assumed he did), but because he had alcohol control issues. He could thank his damn father for not knowing when to stop.  
He definitely couldn't call Santana. First reason being that he was avoiding. The second was that she would be super pissed that he had turned to the bottle for the first time since they had gotten back together.  
Everyone else he could possibly turn to in Lima were either pissed at him for some reason or another, they didn't know what he had just learned, or his mother. None of the options sounded appealing.  
Well, there was always Finn. No matter how pissed they were at each other, they were always there in high school. Even after Finn talked shit about Rachel their junior year. Puck hoped that Finn would take pity on him. Puck also hoped the fact that neither of them had been on friendly terms since Rachel ended things wouldn't matter.  
The point was Finn obviously knew what was going on. Rachel was like a sister to the guy. That meant that Puck wouldn't need to spend time explaining something he'd barely learned (and hadn't really come to terms with.)  
Puck dialed Finn's number.  
"Dammit, Puck." Finn growled it was obvious he added Puck to his contacts. "Do you know what time it is?"  
"Nope. Got no clue." Puck replied absently.  
"You okay?" Finn asked because Puck just didn't sound like _Puck_.  
"Nope." Puck answered again. "Can we talk?" _Red flag_, Finn thought. Finn knew his former best friend didn't talk. _Ever_.  
"Yeah, sure." Puck let out a breath. "Where are you?"  
"McKinley. By the tree."  
"Give me a few minutes." Puck grunted in acknowledgment before he hung up. Finn sighed and tried to get out of the bed he shared with his wife without waking her.  
"Finn, where are you going? It's late," She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. "Early." Quinn's voice was laced with agitation.  
"To find Puck. He knows. He wants to _talk_." Quinn let out a breath.  
"Oh, no. Go find him. I'll call Rach and make sure she is okay." Quinn told him, her voice gentle now. Finn leaned in to kiss his wife and left so he could find Puck.

Finn found Puck under the tree just as he had said. He figured that Puck chose this place to drink himself into oblivion because of the memories of all the time he had spent with Rachel. Finn smile as he remembered those times as well.  
Puck was clutching a bottle (which Finn assumed it was Jack Daniels) in his left hand like it was his lifeline, another was leaned against the bark. Finn shook his head sadly before walking toward the slump of a man. Puck spoke as soon as he noticed Finn approaching.  
"Did y'know that I got a kid? 'Course you did. You're Finn Hudson. Saint Finn." Puck lifted the already half empty bottle to his lips and took a healthy pull.  
"I take it she finally told you." Finn stated.  
"Yeah, finally. After five years. She kept my daughter from me, married 'nother dude. Not just any dude, she _had_ to marry Arthur Truman." Puck took another swig from the bottle. "I introduced 'em. Truman is the one _my_ daughter thinks is 'er father. Did Truman know?" Finn considered the question, wondering silently if Puck was drunk enough to hear the answer. It was a long shot because Puck could hold his liquor (unless it was tequila) and half a bottle wasn't enough to make Puck slur all his words, only some. But Puck was looking at him expectantly, so Finn took his chances. He shoved away the apprehension.  
"Yeah, he knew from the start. Ana knew that Arthur wasn't her father. She called him dad though."  
"So, you're tellin' me that Truman knew the kid-"  
"Ana." Finn interrupted.  
"- was mine?" Puck finished without recognition that he was interrupted. "He knew all that, but 'cided,_ 'Hey, Puck 'as always been a dick. I'd be a better father'_?"  
"He wasn't like that, Puck. He was there for her. He held her hand through everything. Made it so she didn't have to go through it all alone."  
"I woulda done all that." Puck insisted forcefully, jabbing his thumb into his chest. "Ow." He grumbled as he rubbed the spot on his chest before continuing harshly. "I woulda held 'er hand. If she woulda let me, I woulda done everything for her." His words, once harsh died into a desperate whisper as the thought was finished. Finn sat down next to Puck. Puck gulped down more whiskey.  
"I know you would have."  
"She ne'er gave me a chance, 'nd now my daughter prolly thinks I don' want her. That I ne'er wanted 'er."  
"Ana doesn't think that, Puck. She doesn't know you."  
"Exactly!" He burst out."She doesn't know me 'cuz of Rachel. That fuckin' bitch."  
"Hey, man. Stop with that, okay. She thought she was doing the right thing."  
"I think I hate her." Puck whispered veraciously.  
"Maybe. And honestly? I think I would too, you know, _if_ I were you. But you still have to talk to her."  
"I don't want to."  
"Suck it up. Just let her explain. And if Ana is there, don't show that you are pissed off."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." He paused. "So, tell me how much bein' married sucks." Puck smiled. Finn rolled his eyes and fake punched his friend (is that what Puck is again?) in the arm.

The alcohol had settled in his stomach, all warm and comfortable, by the time Finn dropped him off at the motel. As he made his way to the door, the good mood that had just been experiencing moments ago began to fade. He knew he reeked of alcohol, and that Santana was just behind that door waiting. He knew all that but he couldn't find it in himself to give a damn.  
As soon as he opened the door, Puck was bombarded by Jake, who was barking happily.  
"Hey boy." He said lovingly to the pooch.  
"Where the hell have you been?" Santana all but screamed at him. He winced.  
"Nowhere." He claimed.  
"Bullshit. You've been drinking." She accused knowingly.  
"Let it go, Santana." Puck mumbled. He stripped off his clothes, occasionally tripping as his dog wound around his legs, and got in bed. He was too drained to even think about washing the day off.  
"Okay." Santana sighed, defeated.

The next morning, Puck woke up with a heavy hangover and a very uneasy feeling churning in his stomach.  
He was going to have to confront Rachel. He definitely was _not_ looking forward to that particular experience.  
He rolled over and found Santana's side of the bed empty and cold. He looked at his feet and found that she had also taken Jake with her, wherever she went.  
He didn't know because there was no note on the pillow like usual, which meant that she was mad at him for what happened last night. Maybe she wouldn't be so pissed if he told her what he had found out.  
_Ha. _It was more likely that the sky would fall. Santana and Rachel had a severe mutual hate.

Puck knocked lightly on the door to Rachel's room. She opened it slowly. She didn't look like she was happy to see him standing there. He _did_ storm out right after she told that he was a father. The father. Like an episode of Maury. This is what his life has become in less than a day.  
"Come in, Noah." She invited, then retreated further into the room and leaving him standing in the doorway. He followed her, shutting the door behind him.  
There were two cups and a pot of coffee on the table that was place in front of a couch and a chair. She obviously knew that he would be coming over early.  
"Finn mentioned that you'd be by before 10."  
"Is Ana here?" He asked her anxiously.  
"No, she is with my dad and Allen. They're keeping her occupied so we can talk." She paused. " Take a seat if you'd like." He stayed standing. "Very well. Let's begin with an apology. I'm sorry, Noah. I really am." She lowered herself onto the couch.  
"Why didn't you tell me? Did you get some twisted fucking power rush from it?"  
"No! That wasn't it at all." She reached for a cup and the pot and poured herself some coffee. "Would you let me explain?" She waited in complete silence. Puck had honestly expected her to just launch into a long winded tirade just as she did in high school. When she didn't, he nodded for her to continue. "Okay." She took a drink of her coffee. She had hoped that it would help calm her nerves, it failed to help in the slightest. "Right, um. The day after the party. That is when I found out that I was pregnant. It would explain the hormones the day before. We never did fight much, Noah. Finding out then was the worst timing of the century, I know." She closed her eyes. "Anyway, when I found out, I told my father that I wasn't going to tell you. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy with my decision. He kept telling me that I needed to tell you. After vehemently denying the need to tell you, he asked if I was keeping it from you because of the cheating. That wasn't the reason."She looked up and found his hard gaze locked on her eyes. "You and I had talked about the future, but we both wanted different things. You told me the week before that you had gotten word of the scholarship to Texas State so long as your grades stayed good, and I knew that they would.  
"I didn't know what to do. I seriously considered telling after I calmed down. Then I had the pleasure of seeing you with your tongue down that whore's-" Puck's jaw clenched. If Rachel noticed, she acted as though she didn't (she did). "-throat, and my resolve to tell you faltered."  
"So what? I was with Santana. You were with Arthur. You could have told me rather than being a selfish bitch and letting _him_ be the fucking father of _my_ daughter."  
"I said I am sorry!"  
"What makes you think that sorry is enough? It isn't."  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you! It's just that you looked happy. I knew you were happy about Texas. I couldn't tell you then. I couldn't ruin what you worked hard for, your life."  
"Ruin my life? That's funny, I wasn't told that you were in charge of my life. I missed the first five years of my daughter's life! Her first word, first step, everything! I missed them because of you!"  
"I know, Noah." Rachel fought the urge to get up and touch his cheek. "I didn't want to give up what you earned."  
"You know, I was thinking about the future then. I woulda dragged you to Texas. Hell, I woulda went anywhere as long as you were with me. I was in love with you!"  
"You loved me?"  
"Of course I did, so much." Her confused, disbelieving expression caused his thought process to change. _Oh, shit_ , he thought. _I never got the chance to actually_ tell _her that._  
"Yeah? You loved me so much that you went and fucked Santana Lopez over one fight!" Puck looked down guiltily. Just because he was pissed at her didn't mean that he didn't hate what he did. "You remember, don't you?" She practically taunted.  
"I-I remember, yeah."

_**"I just don't know why you don't want that picture on the family bookcase." Rachel said, as she sat up on Puck's bed and folded her legs to the side.**__**  
**__**"Baby, you're the one that wanted to watch this movie. Now, move over here, chill out., and watch the damn thing before I shut it off."**__**  
**__**"I just want to know." She told him sweetly, fluttering her lashes at him.**__**  
**__**"You really wanna know?" She nodded. "It's cuz if it's there, then all my fucking relatives will see it. Then they will plan a wedding and name our Jewish children."**__**  
**__**"What's bad about that?" She joked.**__**  
**__**"Don't joke, woman." She raised her eyebrow at him. He grinned and shrugged. "Come here."**__**  
**__**"Fine." She conceded. She wished he'd tell her the real reason. But, for now, she would drop it. In the meantime, she settled against him and watched the movie.**__**  
**__**There were tears in her eyes as the credits began to roll.**__**  
**__**"That movie sucked." He complained.**__**  
**__**"Ryan and Sandra played lovely characters. And their chemistry was amazing."**__**  
**__**"She proposed so she didn't get deported. Then, after ONE weekend, they suddenly fall in love?"**__**  
**__**"It happens!"**__**  
**__**"That's a fucking joke, Rach."**__**  
**__**"It was romantic!" She huffed.**__**  
**__**"No, babe, it was stupid."**__**  
**__**"Why must you insist on arguing with me?"**__**  
**__**"What the fuck? I don't always argue with you."**__**  
**__**"Oh, yeah? Just **_**what **_**do you call what you are doing right now?"**__**  
**__**"Uh, I call it defending myself. You attack me for a whole buncha shit!"**__**  
**__**"I don't know what you are talking about." She claimed, throwing her arms across her chest.**__**  
**__**"That's cuz you only pay attention to yourself. You don't a shit about anyone. You're a self centered bitch!" Rachel inhaled sharply, he bottom lip quivered. "Rach, baby. That isn't what I meant."**__**  
**__**"Yes, Noah, it is. You're always brutally honest when you get angry." She struggled to keep her voice steady and calm. "I think I'm going to go home." She stood up and walked to the door of his bedroom.**__**  
**__**"Don't go, Rachel."**__**  
**__**"If I don't, I am going to say something I regret. So will you." She said through gritted teeth.**__**  
**__**"What about the party?"**__**  
**__**"I think it is best if I just bow out tonight." He moved toward her. "Good night, Noah." She bid him quietly, moving quickly out the door and closing it immediately.**__**  
**_**-****  
****He went to the party without her. Opting to drink instead of dwelling on what happened with Rachel. But as he started drinking, the regret over what he had said to her hit him hard. So, he texted her.****  
**_**Baby, sry 4 erler. Make it up 2 U la8er.**_**  
**_**After hitting send, Santana approached him, her eyes watching him like a predator would stalk their prey.**__**  
**__**"Where's Rachel?"**__**  
**__**"Home." He figured a one word answer was enough.**__**  
**__**"Trouble in Paradise?" She asked with mock concern. Puck wished she would just go away.**__**  
**__**"We just had a little fight."**__**  
**__**"Must've been one hell of a little fight. You know, considering that she isn't here.**__**  
**__**"The fight doesn't matter." He clarified gruffly, gulping down a shot of... something. He couldn't remember exactly because he lost the sense of taste four shots back.**__**  
**__**"Do you need someone to**_** talk**_** to?" Santana asked sweetly. If you didn't know her, you would probably never notice the implications laced within the ordinarily innocent question. Even Puck, who was well on his way to being smashed, could see (hear?) what she meant.**__**  
**__**"Step off, Lopez." He warned. He left her, and the bar stool he'd previously occupied, behind and went off in search of more alcohol. He was determined to get shit-faced without a bitch harshing his buzz.**__**  
**__**Eventually, he got sick of all the people around him and decided to go upstairs.**_**Do you really think that going upstairs is a good idea?**_** A voice in his head asked. It sounded like Rachel.**_** Get out of my head, Rachel!****  
**_**He ended up barricaded in one of the many rooms. It sucked that Rachel decided to overreact when he called her a bitch. Sure, he **_**did**_** mean it. She could be a bitch. But he wished she was there because he really hated drinking by himself. Rachel always stopped him before he reached the 'common sense? What's common sense?' stage. Since she wasn't there he had beyond surpassed the where she would have stopped him, he was at 'everything sounds like a super idea' which was way more impaired than he had been in months.**__**  
**__**Santana knew that Puck was in an extremely bad mood. That told her that he had been the one to start the fight. That meant that he was going to drink himself into a blackout. She couldn't have planned a better scenario if she tried. This was absolutely perfect.**__**  
**__**She had been waiting for this moment, for an opportunity to take her man back, since he got together with that bitch. Even more so after her plan with Daniel had failed. Puck took everything Santana tried and he remained the perfect boyfriend for Rachel.**__**  
**__**What she had planned would strip him of that perfection and make herself the only person he could turn to. She planned to literally fuck him over. The whole thing was going to work out. She mentally patted herself on the back because she was a genius.**__**  
**__**She decided that her best bet would be to follow him until he pulled away from the group. When he went upstairs, she followed. It would be so much easier to get her seduction on if they were alone (or at least away from the gleeks.)**__**  
**__**"Puck, are you alright?" Santana asked softly when she went into room to join him.**__**  
**__**"Dammit, Lopez. **_**Go away!"**_** He slurred. Her eyes flickered to the completely empty bottle of Jose and smiled.**__**  
**__**"Whatever." She told him indifferently. "I was just going to offer you a ride." His head snapped up to glare at her with bleary eyes. "A ride home, dumb ass. I'm a D.D. tonight. Besides, Rachel would be beyond pissed if you tried to drive yourself." He knew she was right, but he only agreed because Santana had actually called her Rachel, not Man Hands or Hairy Berry. Both of which pissed him off. A lot.**__**  
**__**"Fine. I'll let y'know when I don't wanna be here 'nymore."**__**  
**__**"Puck, what happened?"**__**  
**__**"I already told you we had a little fight."**__**  
**__**"Forget about**_** her,"**_** Santana demanded with one of her 'bitch' tones. "I mean with us. I want to know exactly what made you dump this," she gestured to her body, "for her."**__**  
**__**"Maybe bein' a whore wasn't hot 'nymore."**__**  
**__**"You're kidding me, right? What guy gives up a girl like me for over a year of celibacy?"**__**  
**__**"Me. I like knowin' that I'm the only guy Rach has been with." He smirked slightly. Santana had to admire him for being head over ass drunk, but only slurring a little bit. He had lots of practice because of his mother. But that wasn't the point. Santana had to shake him up.**__**  
**__**"You're the only guy she's been with, yeah. No one said that you're the only guy she thinks about being with. I've seen the looks she gives Finn. Hell, you've seen them yourself. She totally wants him to bone her." Puck's face fell.**__**  
**__**"No one asked you."**__**  
**__**"How do you even know if she is thinking about you when you fuck her?" Santana raised an eyebrow.**__**  
**__**"She screams my name." He said angrily. Santana wanted to smile. An angry, intoxicated Puck meant his thinking was only going to work about halfway.**__**  
**__**"Maybe she does. But does she satisfy **_**you**_**, baby?" She asked with a throaty whisper. "Can she do the things you like?" She bent forward, effectively shoving her chest in his face. "Does she do what you like?" She licked the shell of his ear, sending a slight shudder through his body. "I can make you feel so good." She told him as she straddled him.**__**  
**__**"I'm with Ra-" He cut off with a groan as she ground into him.**__**  
**__**"Shh. Just let it happen. We both know you want this as much as I do.**_

_**Twenty minutes later, Santana began to get dressed.**__**  
**__**"Damn, you definitely still have it. I knew you wanted it." She said with a smug smile. By the look on his face, she could tell that he had sobered up enough to know what had just happened. The regret was evident in his eyes, it took over the lust filled haze that was there just minutes before.**__**  
**__**Delirious with satisfaction, Santana left him to be alone with his thoughts. As she closed the door, her smug smile turned wicked. She finally got him back. She had won. Rachel would know about what Puck did. And when what happened, (which would be soon because he would tell her before someone else could) he would have no one to turn to. No one but her.**_

"I didn't plan it. I was upset, drunk as all fuck, and she kept pushing me. It pissed me off." Rachel looked at Puck with disbelief. "No, that wasn't a reason to fuck her." He stopped. "I don't owe you an explanation. It's been five years."  
"You're right. You don't owe me an explanation anymore. You don't owe me anything. I, on the other hand, owe you everything."  
"Because of Ana?"  
"Yes." She agreed with a pause. "I thought I was doing the right thing." He simply stared at her. "You had talked about Texas for such a long time. Your dream wasn't having a baby with me. I didn't want you to give up on your dream. I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself." She took a calming breath, willing the tears to go away. "I thought I was doing the right thing." She reiterated. He looked down, his anger had faded with the guilt and sadness in her voice. While that pissed him off, he couldn't bring himself to take it out on her.

"You still think that?" He asked.

"I was a terrified teenager. I thought it would be the best thing for Ana. I regret not telling you." She assured him.

"I want to know my daughter." He basically demanded, though his voice wasn't gruff.

"Of course, Noah." She conceded.

"I woulda been there, y'know. I'm not my-"  
"You're not your father. I know that, Noah. I wasn't worried about that. I didn't want you to hate me." He wanted to laugh at that. It was stupid.

"Did you think about how I would feel if I found out later. Did you think about how I would feel when I found out that you _and_ my mother kept this from me."  
"No, I didn't." She admitted softly. "I'm truly sorry,"  
"I know. I know that you are sorry. But I can't tell you that everything is okay, because it isn't. I want to be part of my daughter's life. I want her to know that I'm her father."  
"I'm almost certain that she already knows."  
"How?"

"I'm pretty sure she found out when you did. You two look so much alike. Especially your eyes. She was so quiet after our meeting on the street."

"Smart girl."

"Would you like to see her?" She queried. Puck hesitated.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, I would."  
"If she asks questions, I'll answer them if they seem difficult." He nodded, mostly hoping that his daughter would be okay with this (with him.) "Right then. I'll call my father."

Fifteen minutes of awkward silence later, there was a knock on the door. Rachel stood up and made her way over to answer it.

"Mommy!" Ana yelled as she ran into the room. She stopped in her tracks and stared up at Puck with wide eyes.

"Hello, Noah." Alexander offered a small smile. Puck went to shake his hand.

"Mr. Berry." Puck said formally. Alexander laughed.

"You know you can still call me Alexander." Puck nodded at the older man's words. "I'm sure you remember Allen." Puck nodded again and went to shake Allen's hand as well.

"Dr. Wayridge."

"How've you been, Noah?" Allen asked.

"Fin, sir. Thank you." Puck was looking down at Ana, so he didn't offer the question in return. Allen didn't take offense. He understood that Puck was overwhelmed and distracted.

"Ana, sweetie, you remember-" Rachel began.

"Puck like hockey. I 'member." Ana mumbled shyly to her shoes. She took a breath (Puck guessed it was to gain confidence and to start a fire in her eyes like Rachel did so many times in the past.) When Ana looked up again, Puck knew he was right. "So, Puck."

"Call him Noah, baby. It's polite." Alexander chided.

"'Kay. Noah, we have the same eyes. Mommy always told me that I have my father's eyes." Puck looked at Rachel with visible shock. "Does that mean you're my father?" Ana asked timidly, her voice betraying the fire in her eyes.

"Yes." Puck answered. Ana gave him a tight smile, and like the fire, he'd seen the same on Rachel.

"Where have you been then?" Puck glanced nervously at Rachel.

"He was in Texas. He didn't know he was your father." Rachel provided, not adding that she was the reason for Puck not knowing.

"Okay." Ana accepted quickly. Rachel was surprised that her daughter hadn't asked many questions. Ana stepped toward Puck. It looked like she was going to say something else, but she stayed quiet.

"Ana, go get ready for lunch." Rachel said assertively.

"Okay, Mommy. Is Noah coming, too?" Ana questioned tentatively.

"If you would like him to, I'm sure it could be arranged." Rachel assured the little brunette.

Puck sat at the dining room table of the Berry/Wayridge house listening to his daughter recount her morning with her grandfathers and her afternoon with Sammie the previous day. He smiled as she spoke with rich enthusiasm.

"And then Sammie dared me to jump out of the tree. So, I flipped off." Rachel gasped in mock surprise. "Don't worry, Mommy. I landed on my feet!" Ana exclaimed with a big grin.

"Were you scared?" Puck asked. Ana nodded sheepishly.

"A little, but I pretended that I wasn't."  
" Thatta girl." Puck praised causing Ana to break out a beaming smile.

Rachel watched the ease of the exchange between father and daughter. She definitely regretted not telling Puck about Ana. He was doing an excellent job, and Ana seemed pleased with him.

She knew that it would take a while (though, obviously less time than she initially thought) for Ana to warm up to Puck. Rachel wasn't worried about that because Ana was still young. She didn't react to losing a dad and then gaining another one so quickly. She wasn't like Rachel was when she lost her daddy and then having Allen thrust into her life as a permanent fixture. It was quiet in the Berry household for days.

Rachel discreetly shook her head to return to her thought process back to her daughter.

She wasn't worried that Ana wouldn't take losing one dad and gaining another. She was worried about how everyone would adapt to returning to their respective states. How would they establish a relationship at such a long distance?

Rachel figured it was something she needed to speak to Puck about when they had some time to speak privately (and calmly in Puck's case.)

"Thanks for accompanying us to lunch." Rachel told Puck as they made their way to their vehicles in the driveway. Puck only nodded. He had yet to actually _say_ anything directly to Rachel since before he officially met Ana as his daughter. Rachel, of course, could understand. She had done something horrible, but she was attempting to make up for it.

"Noah, we need to talk later. Is that acceptable?"  
" Sure. When?"

"Tonight, if that is possible."  
" Can't. Got plans."  
" Cancel them. This is about your daughter."  
" Fine."  
" It's important." She insisted.

"Got it. I'll call you or whatever." He turned to Ana. "I see you later, Ana." She smiled and held out his fist. "You bump yours against mine." He explained after she gave him a confused look. Ana grinned and did as he said.

* * *

**Well, here it is! I apologize once again for the excessive wait for this chapter. I don't have all of ten written yet, so it will be a while. Though, definitely not as long as this took.**

**I got a message from someone asking what Arthur looks like. He looks like Bradley James. He plays Arthur on Merlin. I created Arthur before I had begun watching Merlin, so the name is purely coincidental.  
Alexander looks like a young Chuck Berry.  
Allen resembles Peter Frampton.**

**Extra disclaimer: I don't own The Proposal or Maury.**

**Like this? Hate it? Love it to pieces? Let me know by sending me a review.  
xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the plot of the show. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox  
Well, here is yet another long awaited update. I'm sorry that this has taken so long. I've had a lot of family stuff going on. I feel as though my writing skills have gone downhill and are no longer up to par. I'm trying my hardest to get them back to where they were when I first started writing.**

* * *

Santana was in motel room when Puck got there just after noon. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, leaning against the wooden headboard with Jake's head on her lap.

"Hey, San." He said; his good mood quickly diminishing as the seconds passed. It was only because he realized the bomb he'd have to drop on her.

"Noah." She acknowledged. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"I fucked up, San." Santana got off the bed suddenly, making Jake whine at the loss of his pillow.

"What do you mean you fucked up?" She asked accusingly. Her mind instantly went to the fact that Rachel was in town and Santana knew how attractive Puck was. But Puck wouldn't do that to her again, right?

"Not that, San. I didn't cheat." He assured her, though his expression was grave.

"What's worse? Did you kill someone?"

"I've got a daughter." He confessed quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I have a daughter!"  
" You're kidding." Santana insisted.

"You think I'm- Would I fucking kid about this?" He exploded.

"I don't think you would."

"No. I fucking wouldn't." He growled.

"Alright, I'm sorry." She back peddled, hoping to God that the kid was at least two.

"She's five." He told her; as though he could read her thought for the second time.

"Five? You mean to tell me that you have a daughter with-"  
"Rachel Berry? Yeah." He ran a hand over his head.

"And she never told you?"  
" Not until yesterday."  
" Well, damn." She said, honestly not knowing how to respond to this situation. "What does this mean? For you and Berry?" She questioned cautiously.

"It means that we have a daughter, San. That's all it will mean. She kept it from me.

"So, this is for real?" She asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You have to ask again? You don't trust my word?" He roared, his anger rising again quickly.

"I can't say that I'm surprised. After all, sometimes you get so wrapped up that you forget to 'wrap up'." She retorted, her anger bubbling to match his.

"Damn it. I have _always _been careful. I was careful with Rachel and I was careful with you."  
" Apparently you weren't careful enough!" She yelled. She then took a calming breath to get herself under control. Now wasn't the time to fly off the handle. Puck looked exhausted and upset. "Baby, come here. Sit down." He silently did as she did. "What happened?"  
" I went to see Ma yesterday. I asked her why she never told me that Rachel had a kid and was no longer a Berry.

She completely avoided the question. Told me that Rachel asked her not to tell me."  
" Noah, everyone knew she got married."  
" You knew?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course I knew, and before you say anything, keep in mind that you never asked. So I didn't tell you. After my several trips back to Lima, you never asked about anything there."

"You could have told me anyway."  
"Are you serious, babe? We may not have been friends those times, but you were happier not knowing. So please, just let it go."

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever."

"Continue your story." She urged.

"Yeah, um, she, uh, told me to go through a mental time line. At first I was all, 'what the fuck?' Then I ran into Rachel and Ana." He paused, "That's my daughter. Her name is Analeigh. Anyway, I ran into them and I saw her eyes. She has my eyes." He paused again to smile brightly. The brightest Santana had ever seen from Puck. "And then I confronted Rachel about it. She told me that I was Ana's father. Right after that, I went and got shitfaced at McKinley." Santana berated herself for being such a bitch. He only got drunk when he couldn't deal with whatever he was going through. She should have known that.

"If Ana is five does that mean that Berry was pregnant our senior year?" Santana inquired. Puck nodded.

"She found out the day after the party." Santana looked down.

"I'm sorry about that. I was a bitch back then. Is that why she never told you?" Santana hoped beyond hope that she wasn't the reason.

"She said she didn't want to ruin my 'future'. Then she went on to say that she didn't want me to end up hating her because of it."  
"I don't think she was trying to be selfish. I'm sure she thought she was doing the right thing." Puck stared at Santana like she was absolutely nuts. "What?"

"She called you a whore today?" Santana just chuckled.

"I don't blame her. I was one up until a year and a half ago."  
"I thought you'd be pissed and take my side."  
"Baby, I've got your back, and I always will. But I think you need to take a breath and think. You need to be on good terms with your baby mama. Be mad at her all you want, but after speaking your mind a few times, just vent to me." Puck raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. All I'm saying is that you can only give her shit so much before she decides that she doesn't want you around Ana." He frowned but nodded. Santana leaned over to him and kissed his cheek before whispering a reassuring, "I love you, Noah."

"I love you, too." He told her with a smile.

"Now, tell me all about Ana."

"I don't know much about her really. She is gorgeous, San, and smart. She knew I was her father just by looking at me. With how she talks, you can tell she was raised by Rachel and Truman. She is so much like Rach."

"She sounds amazing." Santana said quietly. She stayed silent for a moment, reflecting on everything she had just learned. "Um, look Noah. I think we should hold off on telling everyone about the engagement." Puck glared. "It's a lot to take in. You just found out that you've got a daughter."  
"I don't see how Ana has anything to do with us being engaged."

"She just met you. I don't think she is going to be ready for a stepmom."  
"That's nice of you, San." He told her, obviously surprised.

"Shut up." She retorted with a smile and eye roll. "I want to meet her."  
"I'll talk to Rachel about it later." He assured her. "She wants to talk to me anyway." Santana smiled at her fiancé, "But before all that, I gotta go apologize to Ma for yellin' at her yesterday."  
"You yelled at your mother?"  
"She knew I had a daughter. She kept it from me too. So I went off on her for being a hypocrite."

"No shit? Of all the things you could have freaked out about, you choose being a hypocrite? You've grown up, Puckerman. I'm proud of you." Santana pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Go see your mom and Rachel. I'll be here when you get back."

"Don't you have plans with Brittany?"  
"They can be done from here I think, so I'll just have her come here. Britts and I will be fine. Just go, baby." Santana smiled encouragingly.

"Alright. I'll see you in a while." He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He scratched Jake's head and with that he was out the door.

Santana sat back down on the bed, mind barely able to process what was going on. Her fiancé had a child, and now she felt the guilt slide through her like acid, burning her to her core. _How do you apologize to someone for unknowingly stealing their baby daddy?_ She knew Hallmark didn't have a card for that.

Santana wanted to be mad. She always (only recently) thought she and Puck would eventually start a family together, but Puck already had one, five years in the making. The reality of him already being a father did not sit well with her at all.

She found herself utterly jealous of Rachel. Again. Exactly like they were when they were teenagers. This time, there was nothing she could do to win. Sure, she was the one engaged to him, but Rachel had him in a way that Santana couldn't. So, of course Santana was better. She couldn't help it.

* * *

Puck knocked on the door to his mother's house. He shifted from one foot to another, unsure of if he was welcome or not. So, he just waited for someone to answer the door.  
"What are you knocking for?" Mady asked when she saw him on the other side of the door. Puck shrugged, not really wanting Mady to know what was going on yet. "Hey Noah, can you not just stand there? I've got to get to soccer practice." He rolled his eyes.

"Sure thing, short stuff." Mady growled.

"Shut up, Noah." She told him laughingly. Puck sidestepped around his sister.

"Where's Ma?" He asked over his shoulder.

"She and Brad are upstairs. Carmiya doesn't like to nape unless there are two people in the room with her when she closes her eyes. Weird."  
"Mady, why haven't you left for practice yet?" Brad asked when he came down the stairs.

"Noah was at the door." Mady explained. "I'm leaving now, and if I'm late, Noah, I'm kicking the ball at your face." Mady grinned and ran out the door.

"Noah, I haven't seen you since the wedding in Columbus last year. You hate seeing your sister that much?" Brad attempted to joke, so Puck attempted to smile.

"It isn't Mady, it's Lima." Puck clarified. God knows that Brad would tell Mady that Puck had said something, so clarification was a must.

"Your mom will be down in a minute, and then you have some explaining to do."  
"No, I don't. Maybe an apology, but she is the one that has explaining to do."  
"Your mother deserves an explanation and an apology."

"Stay the fuck out of my business, Brad."  
"I am your step-father, it's my business now."  
"All you are is the tool Ma decided to marry, and the father of one of my sisters. Nothing else." Puck assured.

"Noah, stop it." His mother said tiredly from the stairs. "I told you that you could come back when you had control of your anger."  
"I did. Then I got here and Brad decided that everything was his business, and that he is my step-father. I'm 22. What he is doesn't affect me. So, it isn't my fault." Brad scowled.

"Elina, I'm going out. He better be out of here when I get back."

"Brad, you better not be telling me to kick my son out of my own house."

"With the way he is talking to me? Yes."

"Now, you knock it off, Bradley. He found out about Ana yesterday, so give him a break." She whispered the last part, and Brad deflated.

"Sorry, Noah." Brad clapped his hand on Puck's right shoulder. "I'll just let the two of you talk." He mumbled before excusing himself.

"He knew too? Did you tell Mady?"  
"I couldn't very well hide that from my husband. Mady doesn't know."

"Okay." Puck didn't want to fight with his mother again, so he took a breath. "Look, Ma, I'm sorry about last night."

"Sweetie, you had every right to be angry with me. I didn't tell you and I should have."  
"Yeah, you should have. But I know now. So, it's alright. I wasn't really mad about that. I was made that you weren't honest." She didn't apologize and he didn't need her to. It was true even when unspoken.

* * *

He left his mother's house feeling much lighter. That is, until he remembered that he still needed to call Rachel. He wasn't happy about it because he was calm now. She just made him made all the time anymore. Her name drove up resentment in him. He almost couldn't stand it. He had a feeling that her voice, beautiful as it was, would only make him grit his teeth.

He dialed the number she had written down and noticed that it had said "Calling Hudson". He couldn't understand why she hadn't actually given him her own cell phone number. Maybe she had doubts about his commitment to his daughter. This was going to be worse than he originally anticipated.

"Hello." Her voice greeted, sounding tired and upset.

"Hey, Rachel." He greeted easily.

"Noah! I'm glad you called. I didn't think you were going to." She admitted; her tone flooded with relief.

"You didn't think I'd call?"

"Honestly? Yes." He could feel the resentment from earlier rising in his throat.

"Why?" He asked simply, afraid to say anything else in case he was to vent his anger.

"Well, you're quite mad at me."

"We have a daughter, Rachel. No matter how pissed I am at you, Ana is what is important. Me being angry isn't going to stop me from talking to you." He told her. It was followed by silence. He quickly clarified with, "About Ana."

"Of course. I thought you might have gotten second thoughts." Puck didn't reply to that, because both of them knew it wasn't true.

"What did you want to talk about?" He was mostly afraid that she wasn't to tell him that she was leaving and that he would never get to see Ana again.

"I would prefer that we speak in person. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Sure. Where?"

"McKinley." She said without thinking. "I'm already here." She added. She didn't want to seem like she was plotting this specific turn of events. She _actually_ was there. "By-"

"The tree." Puck finished for her. He was hesitant to answer. The tree held so many memories. Many of them he didn't want to remember when he was with Rachel.

"We can meet somewhere else if… If McKinley would be uncomfortable." Rachel instantly amended.

"No, McKinley is fine." He decided after a minute. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad this time._ He thought to himself. He wasn't overwhelmed or drunk this time. So, that made the situation a bit more tolerable. "I'll be there in a few." He hung up before she could say goodbye, but she supposed it was because he wasn't really okay with meeting at McKinley.

Rachel began scolding herself for asking Puck about having second thoughts. The truth was that she was the one having the thoughts. She didn't know if she should have even come back to Lima.

_It was much too forward to set up the meeting._ She said as she continued to scold herself for her terrible decision making skills. The memories were intense, the space completely engulfed with yesterday.

The tree itself was engraved with their initials for crying out loud! P+RB. She could remember asking him to carve them.

* * *

_**It was one of the odd warm winter days. Puck wanted to make the most of the afternoon, so he invited Rachel for a relaxing Saturday at their tree.**_

"_**It's lovely to see the sun in January." Rachel gushed. She was leaning her back against Puck, who was leaning against the bark of the tree. They were sitting on a blanket to save their butts from the cold wet of the snow. "Noah, would you do something for me?"  
"'Course baby."  
"Carve our tree." She requested. He grinned at her. She stood up and gestured for him to commence **__**the act.**_

_**He pulled out his pocket knife and began to carve. His arm flexed as he carved.**_

"_**There." He stepped away to reveal the letters.**_

"_**Thank you." She whispered with a smile. He kissed the side of her head.**_

* * *

"Hey Rachel." Puck said loud enough to snap Rachel from her day dream.

"Hello, Noah. Thanks for meeting me here. Sorry about the location. I was already here."

"Don't worry about it." He looked at his fist and paused. "So, you needed to talk about Ana?"

"Yes. Analeigh and I will be returning to New York shortly. I thought we should come up with a plan so that you two can continue to get to know each other."

"Okay."

"I was thinking nightly phone calls, or at least calls every other night. And we can visit you when Ana finishes school."  
"Ana is in school?"

"Yes. Kindergarten. Her schooling began early."  
"But school is already over, isn't it?"

"She missed some important lessons after Arthur passed away. She only has a month or so of personalized lessons then she is out for the summer."  
"Okay. I think that sounds like a plan." Puck told her. All he really wanted was to leave Lima and get himself back to Texas.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father to a five year old Berry incarnate."

"Well, if that's how you feel." Rachel said sadly.

"What are you talking about, Rachel?"

"You aren't sure you're ready to be a father to a five year old Berry incarnate."

"Shit. I didn't mean to say that out loud."

"I understand, Noah. It's a lot to deal with. I'll leave my number with your mother. Call me when you are ready to be Ana's father. I'm arranging to leave Friday night, possibly early Saturday morning. I hope you work through this. You are an amazing man, Noah. I have no doubt that you'd be an amazing father. If that's what you're worried about, you shouldn't be."  
"Thanks, Rachel." She tried to smile at him, but she couldn't quite make it genuine.

Rachel left him at the tree, claiming that she needed to get back to Ana. Truth was, the situation was getting very awkward. He, unfortunately, was left with his thoughts.

_He did demand to meet Ana and be introduced as her father. Granted, she already guessed, but that wasn't the point. _The point was that he, having demanded what he did, couldn't do that to his daughter. It just wasn't the way this needed to be handled. Whether he wanted to be or not, he was a father now. It was time to man up., He wasn't his father.

With that mentality, and squared shoulders, he made his way to his mother's house to get that phone number.

* * *

He didn't knock this time, instead he calmly walked in.

"Ma?" He whisper-shouted to make his presence known so, he didn't wake his sister.

"Back so soon, Noah?" Brad asked quietly.

"Yeah. I needed something from ma." Puck didn't elaborate, and Brad sighed.

"Noah, I know I'm not the guy you want for your mom, but she makes me happy. And I like to think that I make her happy. I'd like to be here for you, just like I am for Mady and like I will be for Carmiya. You're my stepson, Noah. I'm not going anywhere." Puck thought about what was said for a moment.

"Thanks, Brad. That means a lot." Puck said with an extended hand. Brad took the hand with a smile. Brad then clapped Puck's shoulder much like he had earlier, and left him to wait for his mother.

Puck was anxious to leave his mother's house. As much as he attempted to appreciate what Brad had said, he still couldn't find it in himself to trust the man who married his mother. He just wanted the phone number.

"Hello Noah. I certainly didn't expect to have you stop by again until you were set to leave Ohio." Elina whispered to her son.

"I hadn't planned on it. I just came by to get Rachel's number. She told me that you had it."  
"I do. But I think I have something else that you should have. I'll go get what you need."

Elina made her way quietly upstairs. Puck shuffled his feet back and forth. What did she have that she thought he would need?

Ten minutes later, Elina headed back downstairs holding a shoe box. She immediately handed him the box. He opened it, unsure of the contents.

There were several discolored and bent envelopes inside. Some were thick, but all of them were sealed. They all simply said 'Noah' on them, clearly in Rachel's handwriting.

"Rachel gave these to you?"  
"No. She's been sending them to me since she told me about Ana. Those are just the ones that were to you. She sent one for each of us when she sent a letter."

"Thanks, Ma."

Puck left his mother's house feeling a bit numb. His throat was constricted. _Letters from Rachel._ What was in these letters? Did he really want to read them?

* * *

**Well, there it is folks. Chapter 10 and it only took three months! I'm not sure if I'm going to include Puck reading the letters in this. There may be a companion fic separate to this. It's really up to you guys.**

**Thanks so much for sticking with this. I love you all with all my heart! Please send me a review telling me what you think. Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, any of its characters or the plot of the show. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox**

**This is chapter 11! I'm so excited for the next few chapters. Thanks once again for sticking with me. I really appreciate that you read what I'm posting. Please keep in mind that this story is extremely AU. **

* * *

Puck walked unhurriedly back to his motel room with the shoe box tucked securely under his arm. The top where it opened was pressed against this ribcage in an effort to keep the thing from spilling its contents on the sidewalk. He worried about what the letters held. _When did she start writing them?_ He wondered. What would he learn from all that she said? His chest tightened with the stress all his musings were causing. He wasn't sure he was ready to read the thoughts that went through Rachel's mind as she experienced pregnancy with a guy that wasn't him. Would she tell him about what Truman was doing for her? If that was the case, he didn't want to know.

He would have to wait until he was alone before he even thought about reading what was in these letters. He didn't want Santana to be sneaky and try to read them. It wasn't her business yet. It never really would be if he was honest.

He returned to find that Santana wasn't in the room like she had said she would be. It didn't really bother Puck. He still needed time to process everything. The fact that she wasn't here would just make that process easier.

It wasn't that he didn't want his… whatever Santana was, to be involved in this new part of his life. It was that he wasn't sure that she could handle sharing him. She'd always been that way. She'd never been able to give him space to breathe. Now, Puck knew this would be difficult for Santana. She liked to be in control, and in this instance, control would never be hers.

Puck added Rachel's phone number (which was written on the top of the box) into his phone and contemplated calling her. Maybe it was too soon to call? It was almost 7 and he thought that maybe Ana had a bedtime. He didn't want to miss her, and wanted to say goodnight to his daughter.

Daughter. The word made him grin from ear to ear. He could get used to this, this being a father thing.

He selected Rachel's number and pressed the call button. It rang a few times and he felt nervousness begin to bubble in his stomach.

"Hello?" Rachel answered curiously, not sure who would be calling her right now. She didn't recognize the area code.

"Hey, Rachel. It's Puck." Puck said with a heavy uneasiness in his tone.

"Noah! I'm so glad you called!" Rachel exclaimed. It wasn't forced, so Puck knew that she meant it.

"I got your number from ma. I hope that's okay."  
"Of course it is, Noah. I'm just happy that you called."

"Um, me too?" He questioned. He wasn't ready for fake pleasantry calls with her. He just wanted to speak to his daughter. "Can I talk to Ana?"

"Oh, yeah, of course you can. I'll just give her the phone." Her voice sounded slightly disappointed that he hadn't wanted to talk to her longer. What did she expect?

"Hello?" The tiny voice of his daughter flooded the handset.

"Ana. Hello."  
"Noah, you called!" She shouted happily. It stung a bit that she called him Noah, but "dad" would come in time.

"Of course I did. I wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"I am. Mommy was just about to put me to bed. I hate early bed time."  
"Pretty girls like you need to stay rested."

"I'm not pretty." Ana insisted.

"But you are."  
"Thank you." She said shyly, thought it sounded like she didn't really believe him. "Mommy said it's about time for bed, so I have to go now."  
"Alright, Ana. Sleep well. Good night."  
"Night, Noah." Puck heard a muffled sound as Ana passed the phone back to Rachel.

"Thanks for calling, Noah. I know it means a lot to Ana that you did."  
"I'll see you tomorrow so I can visit with Ana a bit more before you leave, okay?"  
"Sounds good. See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Rachel."  
"Good night, Noah." Puck hung up the phone quickly then dialed Santana's number. She didn't answer.

"_Hey, you've reached Santana's phone. I am unable to answer the phone, or I'm avoiding you. Either way, leave a message. Muah." _Puck sighed unhappily.  
"Hey, San. It's me. I just wanted to see why you weren't here when I got back. I just assume that you're with Brittany or something. I'm going out again. I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

Puck hung up and grumbled. Why wasn't Santana answering the phone? It was unusual for her not to and it worried Puck just a little. Though, he couldn't really do anything about it. Santana was free to do what she wanted. They weren't married yet.

Puck grabbed the shoe box and made his way to his truck. Only to find that it wasn't where he last parked it. Come to think of it, Jake wasn't in the room either. She must have taken Jake and the truck to a park or something. Puck hated when Santana did stuff like that. Granted, he liked walking, it just took longer to do. He also would enjoy the privacy as he read the first letter from Rachel. If Santana was around, it would end up being too awkward.

* * *

Santana didn't return that night, and Puck was pissed to say the least. One, she had his dog, and who knew if she even fed him. Two, she had his truck. Finally, she was supposed to be in the room when he got back. It irritated him that she would be like this when he needed her.

Puck tried to sleep, but he only tossed and turned. He wasn't used to an empty bed or sleeping without his hound on his feet. He couldn't sleep alone it seemed.

He ended up sitting on the bed at three in the morning, holding the shoe box in his hands, contemplating whether or not he should read the first letter. _What if Santana was to come in while he was reading?_

Puck couldn't help it. Curiosity had gotten the better of him. He set the box on the bed and slowly opened it. He grabbed the first envelope. It was one of the most discolored of them all.

He held his breath and slid his finger under the flap to open it.

Then the door to the room swung open and in staggered around. Puck quickly put the letter back in the shoe box and shoved it under the bed.

"Heyyy baybay!" Santana slurred.

"Where the fuck have you been? And where is Jake?" Puck demanded.

"Who?" Santana asked in a daze.

"My dog, you bitch!"  
"Relax. I'm preey sure I lef him wif Artie."  
"You're pretty sure?" He demanded, fury nearly spiking out of his eyes.

"Stop worryin' Puckerman."

"You take my truck and leave it God knows where and you leave my dog with a guy I haven't seen in five years! Then you tell me to stop worrying? Are you crazy?"

"Noooo. I know wher' 'hey are. I 'hink."

"Damn it, Santana! Why'd you get drunk in the fist place?"  
" 'Cuz you're always busy now. We're 'sposed 'a plan our wedding, bu' you're busy." Santana whined.

"San, you wanted to postpone everything. That was your idea, not mine." Puck attempted to keep Santana from crying.

"You weren' 'sposed 'a agree!" She wailed.

"I'm sorry, baby. Come here." He motioned her over to the bed. "Get some rest. We'll talk in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Noah. Love you." She muttered as she crawled up next to him.

"I love you too." He said quietly as Santana's breathing evened out. He stayed awake for a while longer then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He woke up around 6:30, wanting to get Jake and his truck back as soon as he could. He needed a shower before he saw Ana because Santana's boozy stench had made its way over to him sometime during the morning. He didn't want his second ever interaction with his daughter causing Rachel to reconsider his role in Ana's life.

He showered as quietly as the water would allow. Santana was still passed out as him went out in search of Jake and his truck. Lucky for him, Artie's place was only 12 blocks or so from the motel. Even luckier it seemed, as his truck was parked directly across from Artie's parents house. _Strange. Why was he still living at home? _Puck sighed in relief and made his way to the door. He knocked, hoping it wasn't too early to be there and that neither of his parents opened the door.

The door opened to reveal a 5'9" Artie Abrams, no wheelchair, just Artie standing on two feet in front of him.

"Holy shit, Artie. You're standing." Puck exclaimed. Puck reached his hand out to shake.

"Hey, Puck. Yeah, I have been for a couple weeks now. It's different but I love the mobility." Artie replied as he took Puck's extended hand.

"I can imagine." Puck said in wonder as he continued to stare at Artie's legs. "It's been a while."

"That it has, Puckerman. How ya been?"

"Pretty good, pretty good. I'm a personal trainer in Houston, now. How are things with you?"

"I'm an accountant here in Lima."

"Figures you'd be an accountant." Puck interjected. Artie just laughed. "Isn't this your parents house?"

"Yeah, it is. I'm house-sitting for them while they are over in China." Artie explained. "I don't live with them, dude." Artie reiterated. "So, married? Kids?"

"Weren't you with Santana last night?" Puck asked, astonished that Santana didn't talk during her drunk escapade.

"That's not like her. But anyway, not married. Got a kid though, met her a few days ago."

"Should Santana be drinking so soon after having a baby?" Puck laughed.

"Santana didn't have a baby."  
"Oh, I just assumed. Did you two adopt or something?"  
"No, her name is Analeigh." Artie's mouth opened in astonishment.

"Rachel and Arthur's daughter?"  
"Yup, turns out she's mine."

"Well, ain't that a kick in the head." Artie said quietly.

"What?" Puck asked, thoroughly confused.

"Sorry, random lyric from the '40's." Artie smiled.

"Still quoting songs, then?"

"You know it." Artie said, still smiling.

"What about you? Did you get married?" Puck asked. Artie frowned.

"No. I'm not married. Brit and I were together for, like, three years. Off and on, of course. But a while ago she told me that she cheated on me. She didn't tell me with who, and I didn't ask. I just broke things off with her as soon as the words left her mouth."  
"Sorry man, that's a kick in the balls." Puck said, reinventing the lyric Artie had just used. It coaxed a smile back to the surface.

"So, now that we've gotten caught up. Do you mind letting me know why you're here at 7 in the morning?"  
"Oh yeah. Santana told me that she left Jake here. Jake is my dog."

"No. She didn't have a dog here when she was over. Though I heard a dog not too long ago, which is weird since there are no dogs anywhere near here." Artie leaned against the door frame.

"Something wrong?" Puck asked, concerned.

"My legs are still getting used to the weight. So, sometimes I just have to take the pressure off." Artie explained, earning a nod from Puck. It had to be painful after going so long not using his legs at all.

"Ouch, dude." Puck said, not taking it any further. "Thanks for the info."  
"No problem. Stop by before you head back home." Artie extended his hand first.  
"Will do." Puck returned the gesture and shook. "Bye."  
"See ya." Artie said with a toothy grin.

Puck grabbed his keys from the right front pocket of his jeans and jangled them in his hand as he approached his truck. As it turned out, he didn't even need the keys because his precious baby had been left unlocked. _Damn it, Santana._ He thought to himself while yanking the metal door open. He pulled himself in and took a deep breath,

_Is that piss? Are you kidding me with this right now?_ He couldn't believe that Santana would have the nerve to use his truck as a bathroom. It was completely fucked up. He was gonna flip the fuck out on her when he finally made it back. _After he found Jake, that is._

He heard a whimper coming from the floorboard on the passenger side.

"Jake?" Puck asked softly. Another whimper came up from the floor. "Oh, Jake." Puck coaxed. "Come on out, boy. Come on." He urged. Jake slowly and cautiously made his way up to the actual seat. Puck scratched the pooch's head. "Let's get you some food. Whatdya you say?" His question earned him a happy bark. "And a bathroom break." Puck said shortly. Jake whimpered again, thinking his master was mad at him. "It was just an accident." Puck said with a pat to the dog's head.

* * *

Puck drove back to the motel with all the windows open and the passenger floor mat in the bed of his truck, airing it out to get rid of the smell. He was fuming by the time he got to the motel. This was the worst day. Lucky for his sanity, he had time with Ana to make it up and for him to look forward to. Puck got out of the truck and Jake followed quickly.

"Alright boy, let's chow." He motioned for Jake to follow him into the room since that is where he kept the food.

When he entered the room, he found Santana on the bed. He went about getting Jake some food so it took him a while to register that she had a shoebox directly in front of her. It took him even longer to realize that it was _his_ shoebox on the bed with her.

"What the fuck is this?" He asked angrily as he stalked forward to take the box from her. "You had no right to go through my stuff."

"I didn't. I was just waiting for you to explain what the hell you're doing with a box full of letters from Rachel."

"That just tells me that you went through it, San! I can't believe this."  
"We're engaged, Noah! I have a right to know why she gave these to you."  
"You may be my fiancée, Santana, but there are some things that I'm allowed to keep to myself. And just so you know, Ma gave them to me, not Rachel."

"Like that makes it right?" Santana argued.

"Maybe it doesn't, but there is nothing wrong with a box of damn letters!" He justified.

"What's your deal?"  
"What isn't? You left yesterday with _my_ dog and _my_ truck without letting me know where the hell you were taking them. Then, _THEN_, you come home drunk without either of them. You left the truck unlocked, with Jake trapped inside. You didn't even crack a window for him. And I come back after all that bullshit to find you snooping through my shit?"  
"Calm down."  
"Fuck that, Santana. You don't trust me?"  
"Yes, I do." Santana tried to amend.

"Obviously not, considering what I walked in on. You could've waited until I got back and asked me. I would have been honest with you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to invade your space." She apologized softly.

"It's whatever." Puck grabbed the box and the bag of Jake's food. "I've got to go. I've got plans."  
"To see Ana?" She asked eagerly,

"Yeah."  
"Can I come with?"  
"Not today, Santana. I don't want to fight with you in front of my daughter." She frowned. "Sorry. Love you." He told her before leading Jake from the room.

Santana remained sitting on the bed, trying to hold back tears.

* * *

**Well, there is chapter 11. It's been a long time coming. I had every intention of posting this a lot sooner, but finals hit me, and the the beginning of a new semester. I've been writing this a lot, I just haven't typed any of it up. I'm working on that.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, please review. **


End file.
